Remnant Wolverine
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Inspired by Daleandjakup97 from Wattpad. He became a living weapon at the age of 7; bring forced into experiments and training him, become a vicious killer more monstrous than hordes of Grimm, living out his life inside a lab, never outside. Until he finally escape when Hunters-in-training came to investigate. Beware Remnant, the Wolverine is on the loose. lemon, harem, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Berserk Child Unleash on Remnant!**

Up high in the sky, a bullhead files over the snowy landscape of Atlas carrying four Huntsmen-in-training of Beacon Academy, those four are a team known as Team STRQ: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. Together they have become known to be the best team in Beacon, even though they tend to get into fights with each other offer. They still manage to work together accomplishing many missions and killing many Grimm showing everyone their awesome strength while looking cool.

They await patiently in the bullhead until they arrive to the location they were sent by their Headmaster Ozpin for their mission: Investigate a secret Atlas laboratory in the mountain that has mysteriously shut down and the those who were there like the scientist and workers had never came back from there.

"Are we there yet?" Qrow asked sleepy.

"For the 7th time Qrow, No!" Raven answered harshly while checking her sword making sure it's clear and sharp.

"Easy Raven, we got called in the morning, so of course he would feel 'Sleep-headed'!" Taiyang punned as he giggles a bit, Raven groans that Taiyang did his not-funny jokes again.

"Relax everyone, let's save up our energy for the mission." Summer reminded her teammates.

"I'm not quite sure about it, something feels off and Ozpin know it too, like there's more to this than even he doesn't know." Raven said thinking there's something going on.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we'll face it together and complete our mission like before!" Summer assured.

"True to that, but I feel like we should at least get a brief on about this lab." Taiyang suggested.

"Right, Qrow." Summber said waking up Qrow from his little nap though he wishes he could sleep more.

Qrow brought out his scroll and pulls out the summoning of the mission and the blueprint of the lab they'll be at.

"Alright, apparently that lab has been doing high dangerous experiments on people both humans and Faunus alike; testing how strong and powerful their auras and semblances are, trying to push them beyond their limits to reach further heights." Qrow briefed with his team about the lab.

"Like being able to cut through dimensions to strike a Grimm from a long distance?" Summer wondered rubbing her chin.

"Guess they must have their work 'cutout' for them." Taiyang punned everyone groans at that though Summer chuckles a bit.

"Right. There was some volunteering for their little research, some are Huntsmen and others aren't even Huntsmen at all." Qrow continued reading.

"So, there are some weaklings wished to become strong." Raven said at a low tone.

"Seriously, out third year in Beacon and you still go for that 'strong lives, weak dies' thing." Taiyang said, Raven huff in respond. Taiyang has been trying to make Raven see there's more than what she believes in, but wouldn't let it go.

"Well, it's no surprise that's all we got considering the rest are 'classified' like here, there, Project Weapon X, and more classified." Qrow scrolls on.

"Wait, what did you say?" Summer asked.

"Classified." Qrow answered.

"No, that last one." Summer said, Qrow went back to see a file named 'Project Weapon X' which seems to have caught the team's interest.

"Says here they've been working on creating the Ultimate Weapon as they fear the Grimm will grow stronger." Qrow read out loud.

"So, Atlas is making a new type of weapon?" Taiyang asked.

"Wouldn't be surprise if they did." Raven said.

Before Qrow could read any further, the pilot called out to the team letting them know that they have arrived at the place where the lab is, they decided to look into the file later and went out to start their mission.

They walk through some field of snow going up the mountain a bit.

"Okay, the door to the lab should be around here somewhere." Summer said looking around for any entrance to the lab.

"Like a BIG metal door?" Taiyang asked tapping on Summer's shoulder pointing at the big metal door, she turns around seeing it surprise they found it quicker than she thought.

They push the door open just wide enough for them to enter and close it, so the snow wouldn't get in. When they saw the inside, it's an empty hallway with nothing but some light flickering on and off randomly and absolute quiet which to them seems to be too quiet, they got out their weapons preparing themselves as they begun walking. It is mostly dark with barely any lights on, luckily Taiyang brought a flashlight with him for such a case like this, looking around seeing everything seems normal at first though getting the feeling that not all is what it seems to be. As they keep looking around, Qrow notice a door slightly open on the far right of the hallway decided to take a quick look though he may soon regret that as he jumps in fear after looking inside.

"Qrow, what's wrong?" Summer asked, Qrow simply point at the room.

Summer saw into the room then gasps covering her mouth with her hand; two men wearing lab coats both lying on the floor covered in their own blood and some deep cut wounds. Taiyang and Raven came in seeing the scene too, Raven took a closer inspection at the wounds considering she knows a thing or two about what they are.

"Three blades, very sharp, at the same time." Raven reading the wounds.

"Can you almost tell what made a big hole like those?" Qrow asked, the team saw two big holes on each other; one on the glass window and the other on a stone wall. From the looks of it, something must've smash right through them, but couldn't tell which came first.

"Come, let's check if they're any survivors." Summer instructed as the team runs deep through the hall wanting to see what else happened in here.

As they look around hoping to find anyone alive even if it's just one person, looking at each room they can find, the place got scarier and trash-like messier the more they kept going; cracks and slash marks everywhere, machinery like computers and others are destroyed as sparks from the wires zap out, and worse of all every people human and Faunus they can find are all dead from either gunshots or blades. Speaking of blades, Taiyang and Raven notice that there are three scratches all around like the ones on the dead scientist they found, even the corpses have them too, scientist and guards here as well.

"Hey! I found one breathing!" Qrow called out from inside a large room, they quickly hurry to Qrow holding a scientist woman coughing up blood a bit while trying to hold on what life she has left.

"Can you tell us what happened, what did all this?" Summer asked holding the woman's hand.

"Not what… who…" The woman scientist said breathing heavily.

"You mean someone did all this?" Taiyang asked, feeling a little scared that just one person could do all of this.

"Weapon… X…" She said.

"Weapon X? Isn't that the file you found, Qrow." Raven asked, seeing Qrow already looking into it while Summer holds the dying woman.

"I tired to stop them… they were going to turn him… into a powerful living weapon… compare to all others…" She explained while beginning to stream of tears.

"So, this Weapon X isn't a literally a weapon, but a person being the weapon." Raven clarified.

"He's not just a person." Qrow said, getting his team's attention. "He's a child." Qrow said angerly showing them a picture a very young boy in the Weapon X file, being the ginny pig and shows the boy is only 7 years old now.

"Oh my god…!" Summer gasped, she and her team feeling both angry and sad of this info.

"You IDIOT, he's just a child and let them experiment on him like some object?!" Taiyang yelled grabbing the woman by the collar.

"They said… they're doing this for the good of the Atlas Kingdom… for the world… but they wouldn't care about whose life they have to take…" The Scientist woman said before coughing up some blood.

"I tried to stop them from… using the boy, but they said… he's very special than any strong… Huntsmen in the world…"

"How special?" Qrow asked.

"He can heal… instantly without… aura…" That shock team STRQ that such a thing like healing without aura is unheard of.

"They unlock his aura… making his healing became faster… and stronger… even making him stronger and faster through… some combat training they gave him… which led them into doing… THAT…"

"What did they do?" Taiyang demanded, hoping the woman can answer before she die.

"They… infused his bones… with the metal… Adamantium…" The team shock and gasp that they would dare infused the strongest and hardest known metal in the world to a young boy, and doing so probably against his will.

"P-P-Please… help him… he never got to live out a peaceful… life, and said that he wanted to… become a Huntsmen one day…" The woman cried some more feeling her life slipping away than she realizes.

"Does he have a name?" Summer asked one last time.

"It used be… James, but now he's… Wolverine…" Said the last words of the scientist woman as she body become lifeless limp and her eyes closes. The woman has died in the arms of Summer and her team saw it all.

Summer held onto the lifeless woman close to her as she's about to shed into tears feeling sorry for the poor woman, Qrow growls looking away feeling angry to the bastards that would do this to a child and wishes he could've gotten the chance to kill him, Taiyang look down in shame thinking they could've done something had they known about this sooner and prey for the woman to rest in peace, and Raven even though she may look like it she feels sadness for the child having to go through being a lab rat thinking he was weak for being able to fight for his freedom as a single tear sheds from her eye.

Summer settle the woman's body down hoping that she's in Heaven now.

" _AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH"_

They heard a loud roar-like scream coming from somewhere and it sounds like it's coming closer to them though in a little more, high pitch, sounds younger too.

"Wanna bet that might be the kid?" Qrow joked in a serious look.

Suddenly, a blurry shadow ran behind them disappearing before they can turn around to see and jump over them and sneaking around fast that the couldn't see what's moving around.

"Considering that everyone else is dead and we're the only one here, I'm going with yes." Taiyang said preparing himself for a fight.

Right on cue, the kid Wolverine jumps right onto Taiyang's face trying to impale his face with his metal-three claws which he manages to avoid them while struggling to get him. Raven aims her sword carefully at the kid.

"No, don't hurt him!" Summer stopped Raven before she could dash at him. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"That woman said his healing is strong, so he should be fine as long as I don't aim for the vital orgasms." Raven stated though Summer still wouldn't have it.

Taiyang and Qrow tries to catch Wolverine, keep word: tries as the kid proven to be faster than they could even land a finger on him and defend themselves when Wolverine tries to attack them with his claws. Wolverine was close on striking Qrow on the side, reacted on instinct, Qrow pierce Wolverine in the stomach with his sword.

"QROW?!" Summer gasped, but before Qrow could say anything Wolverine took his sword away from Qrow and pulls it out of him as the wound heals faster the moment the sword was pulled out.

"Told you." Raven pointed out, Wolverine launch at Raven as she defenses herself as the boy is a little faster and stronger than she thought after what the dead woman told the team, and his smaller sizes makes it hard for her as well.

Taiyang swing his fist down fast and hard onto the boy's head hoping to knock him out, but the moment his fist made contact to the head, making a small shockwave, Taiyang screams in pain as his hands shakes, remembering about the metal bones he has now. Wolverine uses this as he slashes onto the leg making Taiyang fall on one knee and kick him in the stomach sending him flying a few feet.

Raven went to pierce him again, but Wolverine saw this coming and jumps onto the blade running cross it to Raven herself before jumping again over her head to impale her in the face. However, Qrow right behind battered the wild boy away with the flat end of his blade a couple dozen feet.

"Please, were not here to hurt you, let us help" But Wolverine didn't let her finish her sentence with a raging scream before trying to attack her which she dodges them while not wanting to fight back.

Qrow switches his sword into shotgun mode and starts shooting the kid though proven ineffective as the bullets merely slows him down and they fell right off him and making Wolverine angrier. Wolverine charge at Qrow, but Raven quickly grabs him by the arm and threw him away with an extra boost from Taiyang as he kicks the kid even farther into the hallway thought he groans in pain because of his wounds.

"You okay?" Raven asked, Taiyang nodded as she helps him walk.

Team STRQ went out to see if Wolverine wants to fight some more, but soon find the hall empty meaning he could be hiding anywhere. Summer however, notice something felt different like she could feel it in the air, then she begun to realize something.

"Guys, did you feel some cold air from here?" Summer asked, they soon began to feel that cold air too, but wonder where's it coming from.

"It's faint, but it's definitely cold wind blowing all the way." Taiyang said.

"The place is all mess-up, so it couldn't be the AC, unless…" Qrow said thinking of where the cold wind is coming from.

"It's coming from outside!" Raven finished her twin brother's sentence.

"But we shut the door!" Taiyang recalled.

"Unless the door wasn't lock in since the power of this place is down and it open itself just a tiny bit enough for the wind to get in." Summer said.

The team went ran for the door checking to see if that's true. Once they arrived, their fear is realized: the door is open and more than they though figure Wolverine must've open it. Now thinking about it, Wolverine must've senses the air pressure feeling colder and knew it was coming from outside then ran straight towards the exit making his escape.

Summer ran out hoping to spot Wolverine if he hasn't gone out too far, but to her luck there were no sign of the young boy anywhere probably already long gone by now. Summer is saddened that she may never get to fulfill her promise to the science woman of taking care of Wolverine giving him a home, living out a peaceful life and growing up strong, and maybe let him become a Huntsmen like going to Beacon Academy.

As she and her team that followed her outside heard one last screaming roar of the young boy like the whole kingdom could hear him.

Wherever that boy is, they hope he'll survive out there on his own and hopefully will meet again someday, team STRQ made a promise to take care of him and see how he grows in his life and they'll see through to the end.

* * *

 **KO new story is created for the New Year and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This story was inspired by the writer: Daleandjakup97 and his Wolverine stories on Wattpad, I suggest checking them out if you want to see the awesomeness he made!**

 **Hope you liked Team STRQ making their appearance in the first chapter as a start and we all know well about Wolverine's healing factor slows down his aging for over a century, so you guess of the 7-year-old Wolverine appearance here as next chapter will be a time skip.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this wild new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of the Wolverine Spreads!**

 _BANG_

Loud gunshots were made scaring some the birds nearby away deep in a forest as two men wearing hunting gears looking to find any deer or any big animals they can find for this hunting season they're doing.

"Sheesh, if you keep shooting at any random directions then we may never anything to hunt." Bandit 1 complained.

"Well, sorry that I'm fucking board here!" Bandit 2 winced while looking for anything to shoot at.

"Look, I think we'll just have to make due with got we already got." Bandit 1 suggested showing two dead deer and few birds they shot down as well.

"Fine." Bandit 2 signed as the two made their way back home to their village.

Unnoticed to the two bandit members, one of them did shot something far away they couldn't see, a lone bear lies down moaning in pain that a bullet had shot right into its chest close to the heart. The bear cries that its going to die by the hands of humans and their destructive weapons, hoping it would live out it life until dying in old age.

Moments later, a young-looking boy wearing a cloak covering his whole body walks up to the dying bear feeling sad and angry, he knees down comforting the bear as much as he could while trying to take out the bullet.'

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm going to get that bullet out, so you can rest in peace." The boy whispered to the bear, the bear seems to calm down like it can sense trust and caring from the boy, but it also senses rage in him.

The boy brought out his knuckles which slowly three metal claws comes out of the flesh to it's full length about 10.5 inches and made a large cut big enough to fit his hand right into the bear's chest as it bears screams in pain though the boy is doing his best to calm it down. He searches for the bullet inside, seconds later he found and pull it right out seeing cover in blood the bear's blood.

"Alright, now you won't have any problems sleeping." The boy said throwing the bullet away.

The bear took one last look at the boy roaring peaceful that he's thanking him for offering him a peaceful death and hope he would get back at those hunters for it. He understood the bear in some way and nodded then the bear roar loudly one last time before finally rested its head on the ground.

The boy stayed by the now dead bear's side preying that its soul will reach up to Heaven to itself in a better place, once he finished his prey he stood up sniffing the air for where the bullet came to find those hunters. He caught the scent and made his way following his nose to lead him to the next victims who'll feel the pain from the bear.

 **(Campsite, Nighttime)**

"He was SO board he just started shooting like crazy!" Bandit 1 told few other men as they laugh.

"SHUT UP! I was looking forward of finding that mystery wild animal!" Bandit 2 winced.

"You mean that rumor from the bar?" Bandit 3 asked as he's cooking the meat of the dead birds.

"Yeah, some old hiker with his son saw a wild beast that was moving so fast and has razor sharp claws that cut through anything, even the metal cane he was carrying." Bandit 2 recalled hearing about the story.

"Did they say what it look like exactly?" Banit 4 asked curious.

"They didn't a good look since it was moving too fast for them to see, but they did mention that it resembles a young boy." Bandit 2 answered, then he notices something was missing here.

"Hey, where are the other two?" Bandit 2 asked.

"They went to the town nearby for a drinking contest, seeing who can drink more." Bandit 3 answered.

"Let them be, we're part of the Might Branwen Tribe, our strength shows that no one will mess with us!" Bandit 1 stated proudly.

"Does that including not fearing death?"

"Yeah, even death won't scare us to…" He stopped soon realize that none of his friends said anything because the voice sounds too young. He turns around knowing the voice came from behind only to gasp as his stomach is impaled by metal claws as blood oozes out.

Bandit 1 saw a young boy with a vicious-rage look in his eyes and he impale another of his claws into the man for a few seconds and pulling them out letting the hunter fall to the ground now dead in his own pool of blood.

"You little shit!" Bandit 2 snapped bringing his gun and aiming at the kid's head as the others got out their weapons.

"Who do you think you are?!" Bandit 3 asked angry.

The boy removes the cloak to show the hunters his full appearance: he seems to be around 11 years old with black hair and blue eye, and his body seem to be fit for some muscles. He wears a black leather jacket with a bug yellow X on the back and a red shirt underneath the jacket, black pants and shoes.

"Don't think we're scare of a stupid little kid like you, we've taken on Grimm, Huntsmen, and Huntresses! The Branwen have survive worse things and you're nothing!" Bandit 2 claimed.

"Really, have you ever faced a Wolverine before, because that's what I am!" Wolverine said unsheathing his claws.

Bandit 4 start shooting his gun at the boy, but gasp to see Wolverine still stand even a bullet shot to the head and it fell off out of his head, the bullet seems nearly flat like it hit something hard like the kid is made of metal and the wound on his head healed instantly as it got off.

Bandit 3 charge with his sword in front to impale Wolverine through the chest though when he made contact; the sword's tip just stops right when it pierces through the skin like what happened with the bullet and Wolverine slashes at Bandit 4's throat quickly before he could even see him move with blood gashing out. And sliced the sword in pieces.

Bandit 2 and 4 rapid fire on Wolverine hoping to stop him, but see that their effort is failing as Wolverine just walks on towards them with the bullets seem to have done nothing to slow him down as they only made him angrier. Wolverine roars as he leaps high towards them and impale his claws into their hearts as they die a second later and threw their bodies into the campfire burning away their flesh.

Wolverine wish he could just go back to his cave in the mountains, ever since he escaped from that lab decades ago he thought he could finally be free though soon discover that he's aging very slowly as 10, 20 years maybe, he barely grew a few years himself. He may seem 12, but he's actually way older than that and decided to make the most of it until his time of death truly comes. He's been doing some traveling though doesn't stay in one place for long.

The young savage boy heard footsteps coming this way knowing that it must be the other two bandits they were talking about must've finished their drinks.

"Oh man, did you see the way I just shot the bar guy right in the head?!" Bandit 5 asked laughing, walking a little silly being drunk and all.

"Yeah, it was awesome, and I shot an old guy with another guy!" Bandit 6 laughed.

"Aw man, the way those people were scaring as they were running for life was priceless!" Bandit 5 smiled insanely.

However, when the two found themselves at the camp where their friends are, they've found two of their friends lying on the ground motionless and the other two literally being burn to a crisp in the fire. They saw Wolverine standing at the center of what appears to be a massacre of their comrades though they think it's just a little prank.

"Hey kid, what happened here? It's like everyone is sleeping too soon?" Bandit 5 asked giggling a bit.

Wolverine didn't respond as he simply walk towards them until he stop when he's inches close to them with a death glare and a raging fire in his eyes.

"Do you guys have a leader of your tribe?" Wolverine asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Bandit 6 asked.

"Because I have a message for him or is it a her?" Wolverine wondered trying to get some info from these jokers while they're still drunk.

"Well, first off our leader is a SHE and the strongest of the whole Branwen tribe!" Bandit 6 said.

"Beside Qrow that is." Bandit 5 blurted out about a guy name Qrow, which the name sounds familiar to Wolverine for some reason.

"Whatever, and her name is Raven, so what is this message you wanted to give her?" Bandit 5 asked leaning close to Wolverine to listen, so he can pass it along.

Wolverine clutches his fist tightly with his claws still out. What happens next, the bandits won't need to tell their leader in person for the message.

 **(Vale, Patch)**

" _In Breaking News from Mistral, 6 bodies dead founded in the park near the Mistral Bounty mission boards; four of them seem to very deep cut wounds as some don't have one or two of their limps as the other two are burned from a fire, there are also their heads all impale stack-up on top of each other on a long stick. Next to the dead victims are some writing on the ground that seems to be done used by a blade as it shows to be some sort of message."_

 **To All the Branwen Tribe**

 **You're DEAD when we cross path because I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice**

 **The Wolverine is Coming for YOU**

" _It would seem that this message is for the dangerous bandits known as the Branwen as their locations or other whereabouts are still unknown, but it looks like the person who wrote is it's the rumor vicious wild boy known as The Wolverine and he has made an enemy with the bandits and I can tell it's pretty nasty!"_

"You've got to be kidding me?!" A Man shocked seeing the news.

"Do you think it could be the clawed boy again, Tai?" The woman next to him on the couch asked.

"Looking at the cut wounds on them; three marks, there's no doubt that's him, it's him Summer." The man now known as Tai answered, his wife Summer Rose have been worrying about the young known as Wolverine since the lab all these years.

Since then, the team have been keeping track if there were any sighting about Wolverine anywhere in Remnant though most of the team has spilt up by Raven leaving to lead her tribe which what the news is talking about, even though she was married to Tai and gave birth to a daughter named Yang. Tai and Summer has settle down starting a family with another kid from her they named Ruby Rose. Qrow is out on an important mission for Ozpin, but still keep in touch with them on call and visit them whenever he can.

Over the years whenever they hear about Wolverine on either the news on TV, newspaper, or other sources; they've begun to see the despite the decades gone by Wolverine's age seem to be unaffected though he does looks a little bigger and older, but only by a few short years. And he's also making a little name of himself considering he's been hiding for a through the pass decades and recently he's making himself known to the world.

"I'm afraid that those with authorities like the council will want to hunt him down if Wolverine goes too far with this." Summer worried, fearing that she'll be forced to go after and kill him someday.

"Don't from where I'm seeing, the kid can handle himself pretty well though in a brutal way, I'm worry about how Raven will deal with this." Tai stated, knowing his first wife anger can be.

"Yes, those men were part of her tribe and she's not gonna let this go." Summer added, glad that Qorw no longer a part of that tribe.

"Let's hope she hasn't seen this." Tai hoped though he's wrong.

 **(Branwen Tribe Camp)**

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH?!"

The tribe members all hid in their tents in fear as they hear their leader Raven throwing off a temper tantrum, swinging her sword around like a madman, after hearing the news about 6 of her tribe members being killed by one single boy, the boy who also happens to be the same brat she met at that lab years ago back when she was a student at Beacon. This set her to a boiling point that could explode at any moment and what makes her angrier is that Wolverine has sworn to kill the whole tribe should they ever cross him.

Raven stop feeling that there's no point in this as she'll need to be strong for the tribe or else she will feel unworthy of leading anyone, but she will have to be extra careful not to mess with Wolverine as he was already strong enough to take on a full 3rd year huntsmen team. There's no telling how strong he has become now.

Raven looks up to the blue sky hoping that Wolverine would never find the tribe for it is her duty to make sure they survive at all cost.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine seems to be doing well, like living all alone traveling the world a bit and killing some time like killing some thugs who just pisses him and has been letting people from mostly all over the kingdom who he is.**

 **Next chapter will be another time skip to the start of the RWBY where he'll meet two important people and will help him set on to the right path while sending him off to a certain academy.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting on A New Brighter Path**

Years have passed since Wolverine killed some of the Branwen tribe members as words about him have spread wherever he goes in either kingdoms always finding in brutal situations that he is forces to use his claws on and managed to escape from every police and Hunters as they came to the scene. No one has seen or heard from the Wolverine since, it's like he vanishes from the world as he is never found. Until now.

Deep in the jungle-like forest of Mistral, a lone crow flies above the trees looking at its surroundings like it's trying to find something or someone then it flew down passing by some branches and leaves until it saw the ground. Once it saw close enough to the ground, the bird suddenly transforms into a man as he lands on his feet and knee.

The man has graying black, spiky hair with bangs down, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He also carries a sword strap to the back of his waist, always being prepare for an unexpected fight.

The man took out his scroll looking at the location that was sent to him by a 'special' friend of his working undercover for a certain group of bandits.

"Well, this is the place, but I don't see him around. Maybe he overslept and forgot to set his alarm clock." The man joked as he took out his flask decided to take one quick sip of his drink.

But before his lips could touch the little container a sharp dagger fly towards the man aimed for the eye, luckily, he reacted quickly ducking down backwards avoiding the dagger as it hit a tree as it new target instead. He put the flask away and quickly brought out his sword as his instinct kicks in when he spins his sword in front blocking sudden incoming bullets for a few seconds until they stop.

"Good, I was worry that the 'Dusty Old Qrow' has gotten rusty." A man called out from behind a tree where the bullets came from.

"You could've just come up to me instead of nearly killing me." Qrow chuckled putting his sword away walking up to his friend.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you still in fighting shape despite being drunk most times." The man stated, coming out of his hiding place.

The man that stands before Qrow is as tall as him, brown skin, bald, one brown eye on the right and wears an eyepatch over left one with a black mustache and bread. He wears some torn up but dangerous looking clothes like he's part of a big gangster and bandits though that just how looks on the outside.

"So, Nick Fury, how's Raven been doing?" Qrow asked wondering about his older-twin sister.

"Still strong as always, if not dangerous as long as she remains with THEM." Nick answered referring to the Branwen tribe.

"I know it was a lot to ask to work under cover, learning some information about her and what she's up to." Qrow signed.

"Please, you're talking to the Word's Greatest Spy, if I can sneak my way to get a cookie from a jar then I can certainly sneak into their ranks." Nick smirked as he begun walking with Qrow following.

"I can also conform that the Spring Maiden is with them too." Nick informed making Qrow worry.

"Kidnapped or joined willingly?" Qrow asked.

"You could say both, after being too overwhelm with the responsibility and duty of being a Maiden, guess she just wanted to get away from it all." Nick said.

"Though I have come to a theory that the Spring Maiden who ran away is probably long gone and a new one took her place." Nick said.

"Great, now Raven got the fire power she needs to 'protect' the tribe." Qrow groaned.

"But here's where it gets freaky, the one who claimed to be the Maiden is just acting out as the decoy while the real deal is still hiding." Nick said more.

"Well, that just make things more difficult." Qrow said.

"Yes, for now, they're not doing yet, but I'm more worry if they'll join the 'Black Queen's' side." Nick concerned.

"Come on, Nick, we both know that Raven would never deep herself low; she would rather keep herself distance from our secret war far away as possible." Qrow stated knowing his sister well, at least he hopes so.

"Just preparing for the worse, even I can be scare sometimes." Nick admitted.

The two continue on walking until they made up on a mountain side to see a very small campsite made for one or two people with the fire still burning a little meaning someone is still here.

"You really think the kid is here?" Qrow asked then a small piece to firewood pops out and Qrow signs.

"Only one way to find out." Nick walk near the entrance of the cave by the camp. He took a deep breathe calmly and took out his gun shooting a few bullets then stop.

"Nick…?" Qrow worried backing away a bit, but Nick didn't move from his spot.

He hears rushing footsteps coming from inside the cave and its getting louder as whoever is running is coming this way and not very happy. Then the young boy Wolverine came rushing at Nick with his claws out ready to fight. Nick move aside as he grabs Wolverine's arm and shoulder throw him hard with his back hitting the ground and holding him in place as Wolverine struggles to get up with his foot in his chest.

"Good, you're here, now we can get down to business." Nick smiled.

"Like what, killing people in their sleep?" Wolverine growled trying to break free, but fails.

"You have indestructible metal bones and stronger healing than any Huntsmen, I think you'll be fine." Qrow said looking down at the vicious kid.

Wolverine growls at the two men right on top of him though he got one look Qrow getting a strange feeling like he seen this man somewhere before, like they've met but for a short time. Qrow notice this, thinking Wolverine may have remember him from back at the lab.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone or else people will get the wrong idea." Qrow teased.

Nick decides to give Wolverine a chance to think as he lets go of him and got on his feet again as he sheath his claws back in his hands.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I've met a long time ago." Wolverine said.

"We have met actually, in the lab where we found all the dead bodies and you started attacking us." Qrow mentioned, then Wolverine began to remember.

"Oh yeah, YOU stabbed me in the stomach!" Wolverine recalled.

"And you tried to kill me and my team, but I've already forgiven you considering the harsh life you went through." Qrow said with a soft smile.

"We're just here to talk, hoping to help guide you to a better path." Nick said hoping that Wolverine would listen.

Wolverine sat down in a log near the fire gesturing the two older men to come and sit.

"So, you want to help me become a Huntsman?" Wolverine asked getting a good guess, Nick and Qrow each sat on the log on different sides to Wolverine.

"Good guess, I was against at first, but Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy wants to enroll you at his school." Qrow explained shocking the young savage boy.

"But why? I've killed people, stain my hands and claws in blood, and I don't even go to those lower combat schools to get good grades and all." Wolverine listed looking at his hands still smelling the scent of blood even after washing himself so many times it's still there.

"Kid, nothing in this world of ours is perfect: black monsters attacking lives, humans and Faunus hating each other, and heck part of the god damn moon is broken into pieces! I'm surprise they haven't fall onto yet!" Nick said as he walks a few feet away, making it seem like Remnant is a bad place to live.

"But what I do see is hope, burning in the hearts many who want to make this world a better place for everyone including future generations to come, we all want that!" Nick stated.

"Look kid, people make mistakes either big or small, we learn from our mistakes to make ourselves stronger and so that no one would suffer worse than others already have." Qrow shared his view.

"And you have the potential to become something great, to be the Ultimate or you can stay here wasting your life away until you die of a poor pathetic man." Nick hoped that this will encourage Wolverine to accept the offer.

Wolverine has been doing thinking, really hard, looking into himself of finding the answer then he suddenly gets a flashback of his past of the time when he was still in that lab spending some good times with that doctor lady.

"That doc lady we found, she was still alive for a short while, said that you wanted to become a Huntsman when you grow up." Qrow mentioned which snaps a flashback of him and the doctor.

 **(Flashback)**

" _What's a Huntsmen?" Young Wolverine asked._

" _They are people who protect the world from evil and battle against the Grimm, they are the strong protecting the weak, and always willingly to risk their life even dying to save as many lives they can!" The woman doctor answered._

" _WOW! They sound really awesome!" Young Wolverine excited._

" _Yes, even now there are young kids like you are training their hardest to become Huntsmen." She mentioned._

" _Then I'll work hard too! I'll become the Greatest Huntsman EVER!" Wolverine declared making the woman laugh, but believes Wolverine can do it._

 **(Flashback End)**

Wolverine now realizes that he did wanted something for himself, something that he decided on his own free will and not set by others, and knew the only person who ever treated him like a living being with feelings than a weapon like the others at that lab.

"See, me and my old team made a promise to watch over you before she died and see that you live out your own life to the very end." Qrow said remembering the promise with that woman.

Wolverine stand up and unsheathe his claws on one hand looking at his reflection, seeing as he is his own person with his own free will and will follow his own path with a little help from others.

"When does the first start?" Wolverine asked with determination in his eyes, like a fire has been lit up in his heart.

Nick and Qrow smirks seeing that the kid has made his choice, seeing as he is ready to test himself against the strongest and ready be learn from the best so that one day he can be the best. To be the Ultimate Wolverine.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **First off, it's my BIRTHDAY TODAY January 14** **th** **and I'm proud to be alive today!**

 **Hope you all like that I have Nick Fury making his appearance considering he's awesome in his own way. He already knows about the Maidens and Salm meaning he's part of the secret brotherhood club with Qrow, Ozpin, and others. So be expected to see him again in the story.**

 **Wolverine has started his first step of walking onto a greater path of his life heading to Beacon Academy to find new excitement waiting for him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Up a Familiar Vicious Sabretooth!**

"Alright, I think I got everything." Wolverine checked his two of his luggage, making he got everything he'll need for school and some spare clothes. He puts on his leather jacket he got.

Wolverine has been staying in Fury's HQ: the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which is flying over the sky while hiding itself with some mirror reflection of the sky or whatever the agents said. It's been three weeks since he was founded by Fury and Qrow, and accepted the invitation to go to Beacon Academy, sometimes he gets a little worry if things don't turn out well. He shook the worries out of his head decided to face whatever danger and other things the school will throw at him and strike back. Though he wonders if it's okay for him to even go to school with his age, he may look like a 16 or 17-year-old but he's really over decades old, even when Fury said not to worry about it.

" _Wolverine, Director Fury wants to see you at the control center, I repeat, please report to the control center!"_ A woman talked over the speaker box in Wolverine's room.

"Well, better go see what the old man wants." Wolverine exclaimed before making his way to the control center.

Meanwhile, Fury is looking over at the view of the front seeing the blue sky with clouds thinking that one day Remnant will become a peaceful place like the sky though also knew there will always be a storm when and wherever it appears.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Wolverine asked walking up the eye-patch man from behind.

"Yes, you ready for your first day of school?" Fury asked turning around seeing Wolverine.

"Yeah, already checked and I'm good to go." Wolverine said scratching the back of his head.

"Yet there is still something you're not sure." Fury confirmed when Wolverine sign.

"Yeah, like my age." Wolverine said.

"Well, despite being over decades old you're still a young teenager no less who haven't gone to any combat schools, being an unlicensed Huntsman, which is illegal, killed thugs and bandits, bad anger issue, fighting without any martial art skills, and so on." Fury listed of all the flaws Wolverine has.

"Hey bub, I only asked about my age you didn't have included some other things about me." Wolverine barked which is proving Fury's point.

"The important thing is that you are going to one of the new young Hunter-in-training to help protect the world from itself, and you're going to become more badass than you already are!" Fury stated.

"And who knows, maybe you'll find yourself love with a special girl too." Fury added making Wolverine sign again.

"Yeah right, who would ever want to go out with a guy like me?" Wolverine asked showing his claws on one arm.

"I've seen that even ugly and vicious monsters can find love out there." Fury stated.

"Sir, we're right above the city of Vale!" An agent reported from her computer.

"Good, now it's time for you to go!" Fury said.

Wolverine didn't need to be tell twice as he walks back to the room he was staying at to get his things and made his way to the airport dock. Once he got there, a small bullhead it's staying outside as the pilot waiting for Wolverine, after he gets on the bullhead took off and flew towards the city.

Back at the control center, Fury watch a hologram monitor seeing the bullhead carrying Wolverine made its way to Vale as Wolverine will be on his own now.

Suddenly, Fury receive a message from Beacon probably from Ozpin checking if Wolverine is on his way, Fury replied yes saying he'll be there shortly.

 **(With Wolverine)**

"Alright, just make your way to the airport dock and wait for the bullhead that's going to Beacon which should be another hour or two, good luck!" The pilot directed Wolverine before taking off leaving him alone in the city.

Wolverine sign thinking maybe he should've think this more before accepting the offer, but he knew it was too late now as he begun walking down the street in the city of Vale. Seeing some stores as he walks pass them, the people enjoying themselves, he thinks maybe it won't be so bad as long some idiot don't try to piss him off everything will be fine. He sniffs the air smelling some of the good food, perfumes and cologne, then suddenly he caught the scent of a familiar and dangerous smell. The instant he caught the scent, he knew that HE is here in the city.

He quickly made his way to where the scent is coming from, running around with a furious look in his eyes as his anger started to grow every time he feels like he's getting closer. Until finally, finding himself in a rundown neighborhood and standing in the middle of the street is a guy wearing a dark trench coat with a big smirk on his face.

"Hey there, little brother, how have you been, James?" The guy greeted.

"Victor, no, I think you like to be call Sabretooth now." Wolverine snarled dropping his bags and unsheathe his claws.

"I see you're still have those killer eyes after all those years ago." Sabretooth commented.

"Really, like the time YOU tried to kill me!" Wolverine yelled in rage.

"Hey, I was testing to see you have the savage killing spirit in you little brother, though you lack the lust of bloodshed." Sabretooth smirked as the nails on his fingers grew long and very sharp into claws.

"You know, I was happy to hear that you were alive after that lab in Atlas separated us and I set out to find you when I broke free. Years later, I finally found only to find that you're no longer the older brother I looked up to." Wolverine recalled his last meet up with his older brother.

"What can I say, I'd found my true purpose and what I was meant to do thank to a help from a sexy dangerous woman." Sabretooth licked his finger-claws.

Wolverine clutches his fists tighter as he felt anger boiling up even more every time he sees Sabretooth's face and have a very strong urge to kill him, these two been at each other's neck ever since their 'reunion' at a town in Vacuo. They once were inseparable once as little kids, but now that can't stand each other even though they still respect each other as brothers.

"I just came by to see how much you have improve, wanting to make sure if you truly have what it takes, before going to Beacon." Sabretooth revealed his reason.

"Well, prepare yourself bub, you're about to be turn into shredded cheese!" Wolverine growled before charging at Sabretooth.

Wolverine threw the first strike attended to impale his claws right through Sabretooth's chest only for him step aside as he thrust his claws impaling on the side, just when Sabretooth grinned Wolverine headbutted him hard forcing him back and began barrage slashes with blood splashing out then sending him through a wall.

"How do you like that!" Wolverine yelled getting ready to fight more, knowing Sabretooth never goes down so easily.

Sabretooth came out looking all better like nothing happened because he too has the same powerful healing powers just like Wolverine's.

"Not bad, that may actually hurt, now it's my turn to show you." Sabretooth said before growling and lash at Wolverine as he put up his defense, but that didn't stop Sabretooth as his strike force him back a dozen feet.

Sabretooth dash towards his younger brother again unleashing furry of slashes as Wolverine clash with his own and the two are caught in a lock of slashes spilling blood around them, each strike they land on each other the wounds healed instantly though they still feel pain and groan a bit. Sabretooth lower himself for a low swing-kick to trip Wolverine only for him to jump over and axe-kick Sabretooth on the head though he recovered quickly and punched him cross the face and clashes their knees at each other before being pushed away. They charge at each other again to impale their claws in their shoulders and find themselves in a power lock. Both staring deep in the eyes like they're looking at the souls as they try to push one another back, but none would budge an inch.

"I can see your rage has grown since we last battle in a forest at Mistral!" Sabretooth smirked.

"And I can see you're still a crazy killing madman like what you did to those people in that village!" Wolverine angered.

Sabretooth then lifts Wolverine up with their arms still piercing their shoulders and ran to a brick wall then slams him into a window with glass shreds impaling on his back, then he keeps slamming Wolverine into more walls even on the corners until he loosens his grip and threw him off crashing into some trash cans.

"Well, I seen all I want to see, see ya." Sabretooth said turning his back on Wolverine and walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Wolverine asked, but before he pounce on his foe a smoke screen suddenly blew up in his face blinding him for a few second before clearing and find Sabretooth nowhere to be found.

"Coward!" Wolverine shouted looking around trying to find Sabretooth, even his sniffing couldn't find any trace of his scent like he disappeared into thin air.

"We'll meet again, little brother, to continue out raging battle!" Sabretooth voice echoed.

Wolverine let out a roar and slash at a brick wall, he had his chance to end the bastard's life, but he got away, then he signs thinking it would be best to let it go for now and head to the airport dock. Looking at the time on his scroll he got from Fury seeing he still time before the bullhead for Beacon Academy comes to pick up the first years, so he got his bags and went on to the airport dock while picking some snacks along the way.

Even though he said he'll let it go, he still feels the rage in him still burning inside of him wanting to shed some blood, he does his best to calm himself down until the rage finally settled down. Wolverine knows he'll meet Sabretooth again, and when they do meet there will be running away and no interruptions because their fight will never be over until one of them is dead for good, but what he doesn't know is that Sabretooth has made some new 'powerful' friends that could lead Remnant into a crisis.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine is ready for Beacon but get an unexpected encounter with his former bog brother Sabretooth and those two gave each other a very tough brotherly bonding with the claws and blood. Wolverine will have to be extra careful knowing Sabretooth will try to pull something to get on his nerve like he already wasn't**

 **Now is onto Beacon for Wolverine to meet some new friends and learn what it means to be a Huntsman to protect the world and helping lives.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Step on Beacon Ground**

Wolverine sitting at the end corner of the Bullhead he is currently on with some people he does not know probably new first-year students for Beacon Academy, even now he still couldn't believe that he's really going to one of the great Huntsmen training school in the world, despite spending decades on his own in the wild. He fought against some tough Grimm killing them, though when it comes to people like humans and Faunus that's a different story. If there's no other choice as those who are worse than the Grimm then he'll end their life without hesitation, but IF he sees a little hope of redemption he'll let them live, for now.

He has never been to any school in most of his life, not he can remember going to one before his time in the lab, being a test subject for those bastards messed up his mind a bit nearly making him forget about his past except a few things he can recall and the suffering he went through as struggled to survive. He also has some trust issues whenever he meets new people, either humans or Faunus he didn't care about species difference, keeping his distance from any who might piss him off on purpose or accidently and he could end kill staining more blood on his claws. He only kills those who truly deserve it like the scientist from the lab and the bandits he killed years ago, but he tries his best not to give in to bloodlust like a monster keeping himself in check which is why he lives alone until now that is.

He turns his attention to the hologram TV of news report talking about a group called the White Fang doing some violent things in some part of the city in Vale. He remembers tangling with them before, the Faunus who wants to fight back against the humans for abusing them and want to make humanity suffer for the cruelty they did to them. He remembers meeting some White Fang members who heard rumors about him as they wanted to recruit him for their cause, but he turns them down thinking they're group is a waste of time. Of course, they attacked thinking to make him join by force and they end up dead in the end.

Wolverine has a lot of things to do when he gets to Beacon, besides combat training there's going to be history and some other basic classes which he hasn't learned much on them since his lonesome travel days.

"Let's hope you don't regret making me come here, Ozpin." Wolverine said to himself as he looks at his own reflection on his claws.

"Hey, look! You can see the city from here!" One of the boys of the ship said in excitement as everyone to each side looking through the windows.

Wolverine made a quite glance, seeing the city from a higher view as it looks great and somewhat colorful in a way.

"Guess Vale is my new home now, let's see what Beacon Academy has in store for me." Wolverine smirked.

 **(Later, After Landing)**

Wolverine looks around of the whole courtyard of the school seeing it's big with the open space for anyone to hangout to relax with friends, the building of the school itself is breathtaking seeing it big with a tower 'towering' over the whole place like it's going to sent out a beacon to everyone.

"Huh, I think I'm starting to get what Qrow meant of what he said about the Beacon of Hope?" Wolverine wondered, recalling the time Qrow mentioned about the school.

"Well, time to get going." Wolverine said getting back to walking following the everyone where they're supposed to go.

Just as he made his way to the front door, someone accidently bump into the young boy nearly making him trip, but he regains his balance.

"Hey, watch where you're going bub!" Wolverine complained.

"Sorry, just made a quick getaway from my sister." A girl explained her reason.

Wolverine turns around to meet the girl who bumped into him, getting her full appearance so he can remember her.

She is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. he also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Does making a "quick getaway" involves bumping and tripping people along the way?" Wolverine asked rhetorical.

"Sheesh, no need to be so grumpy, you don't like it when things get bumpy!" The blonde girl punned.

"Puns, really?" Wolverine asked, annoy, but strangely couldn't keep his eyes off this girl for some reason.

"Hey, I'm a girl with a good sense of humor and great for ass-kicking against Grimms." The girl smirked pounding her fists together. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way."

"…Wolverine, first time in Beacon?" Wolverine asked.

"Yep, came here with my little sister who I like to brag that she's two years young than me!" Yang said proudly.

"You mentioned about your sister earlier." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, she got the Headmaster's attention when trying to stop some bad guys from stealing dusts." Yang explained, feeling proud that her baby sister making it through two steps ahead.

"Cool, seem she and I can have something in common." Wolverine blurted.

"Woah, you impressed Ozpin too?" Yang asked shock, Wolverine nodded.

"Something like that, though the things I'm the best at isn't very nice." Wolverine said looking at his knuckles thinking about his claws and the blood he stains them with.

"Well, I'm sure Ozpin has seen the potential in you and believe you can be a great Huntsman." Yang comforted, placing her hands on his knuckles.

Wolverine and Yang gaze into each other's eyes suddenly feeling something strange inside themselves, this warm feeling in their bodies while their hearts beating a little faster or skipped a beat or two, and their eyes instantly shine at the same time as they become lost in their world thinking of nothing but each other. It's like they are standing on a giant symbol of the Yin and Yang as it spins around like a merry go round, and unnoticed their face are getting closer.

"Achoo!" A girl sneezed snapping the two back to reality and realizing their awkward position.

They quickly separate themselves and looking away from each other as their cheeks began to blush of embarrassment.

"So, huh… want to head inside?" Wolverine asked feeling a little nervous.

"Y-Yeah, the speech is gonna start soon." Yang mentioned, also feeling a bit nervous.

The two went inside and decided to pretend the awkward thing never happened. Once they made their way to the Amphitheater where is nearly crowed of future students who wish to enroll here and hope they'll get in, they got some time to talk getting to know each other and all.

"No way, you got to travel all four of the kingdoms!" Yang surprised by Wolverine story of his traveling days.

"Yeah, I even visited the Faunus island Menagerie; nice place if you don't mind being crowded." Wolverine said, remembering his time at the island which was a little over 7 years ago.

"Cool, I've always wanted to visit there some day, maybe when the world start acting better for the Faunus." Yang said, you can tell that she cares for the Faunus like some people who supports them.

"Well, as you already know it's not that easy when most of humanity still refuses to learn their lesson." Wolverine stated, remembering the time when he saw some humans abusing Faunus and he stepped in to "teach" them a lesson or two.

"Yeah, I just hope things will get better soon." Yang signed. She looks around hoping that her little sister has come here yet as the speech is gonna start at any moment now.

A few seconds later she finally found her sister hanging with a blonde guy, Yang can tell that he's a good guy and hasn't done anything to her, yet.

"Ruby, over here! I save you a spot!" Yang called out.

"Alright, my sister is coming try not to scare her, she's shy when it comes to new faces and all." Yang said, giving Wolverine a heads up.

"I'll try, anything else?"

"She's also obsess with weapons like her own, which making new friends for her is difficult." Yang answered, soon the girl who is Yang's sister arrives.

She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: double D-cup.

"Hey sis, how are you? Oh, this is my new friend Wolverine." Yang introduced her sis to Wolverine.

"Hey there!" Wolverine greeted.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose! And do you want to know how it went down right after you DITCH me?" Ruby asked anger towards Yang.

"Woah, easy Ruby." Yang said, calming her sister down.

"(Wait, Rose? Xiao Long? Why do they have different last names if they're sisters?)" Wolverine wondered, thinking maybe these girls are half-sisters consider their scent being almost familiar.

"Oh my god, it's happening again!" Ruby winced in fear jumping in Yang's arms.

Wolverine snap out of his thoughts to see another new girl enter the scene.

She is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On her back it seems like a snowflake symbol. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"You're lucky we aren't blown off to the side of the cliff!" The white-haired girl said angry.

"Oh, my Grimm, you really did explode!" Yang gasped.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby said then the white girl handed her something and mentioned something about the Schnee Dust Company and introduce herself as Weiss Schnes, the Heiress.

"(The Schnee family, now that something I hope to never encounter.)" Wolverine thought glaring at Weiss.

Then up on the stage a man with silver hair and glasses, wearing dark green clothing and carry a cane in his hand walks up to the microphone as everyone went quiet knowing who that man is. Professor Ozpin, the current Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The newly student starts mumbling to each other about what Ozpin is saying. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech the new students and left as a woman came to the stage.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. A crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The older blonde woman spoked in the microphone before leaving as well.

Wolverine did some deep thinking on what Ozpin said, about waste of energy and all. Thinking back on the times of his solo path, everything he has done, and the battles he went through like with the White Fangs and his former brother Sabertooth. Maybe deep down, he wanted to help others, so they wouldn't suffer through the same fate like he went through, this school may help him become the hero the world needs.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine has arrived at Beacon Academy have already met three certain girls and will have to prepare himself the initiation to officially in Beacon. As for him being on a team, I have a surprise for that, so you'll have to wait and see!**

 **The way Wolverine and Yang were looking each other in the eyes was familiar to the Zing in Hotel Transylvania with Johnny and Mavis, but a bit more. Meaning Wolverine may gain his first love.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beacon Initiation Survival Test**

The sun is rising from the horizon singling the start of a new day as it shines its light onto Beacon Academy buildings and through the windows into the ballroom fill with teenagers of future new students wanting to into the school, right after they pass the initiation to get in, of course.

Wolverine is sleeping in his sleeping-bag that was provided to him and others by the staff of Beacon, he seems to be have gone through a peaceful night something that was rare for months or years during his traveling time as a loner. For once, he didn't feel like that something or someone dangerous is trying to kill him, he also gets nightmares of something from his past but most of them are blurry visions though he can make out the screaming and blood splatted on the floor. He's still trying to find out more about his past like how he got the metal-bones in his body and if he had any family, hoping to find something that could tell him about his former self.

For now, he'll focus on getting into Beacon and maybe along the way he can find some clues of this secret lab is was prisoned in after find that out from Sabretooth during one of their fighting encounters.

Just as the vicious clawed-teen moan a bit as he is starting to wake up and unwrap his arms from the sleep Yang wanting to get himself ready for the day of the initiation. Wait, Yang?

Wolverine shot his eyes open in shock that he found the long blonde hair girl he met yesterday and now she's cuddling with him in the same sleeping-bag, her face is awfully close to his making him blush of embarrassment and slowly looking down seeing her cleavage.

"Oookay, this is weird?" Wolverine said, it's not actually the first time this happens to him though despite being decades older than everyone in the room, but he's still a teenager going through some things like any others. Like Puberty.

"Uh, hey Yang, times to wake up." Wolverine said shaking Yang hoping she's not a heavy sleeper.

"No, dad, I don't want to go to some pretty-princess camp, I want to stay and kill Grimm with you." Yang moaned in her sleep as she wraps her arms around Wolverine in her sleep.

"Okay, I think it's time we get going if we don't want to be late for the initiation." Wolverine reminded.

Yang slowly opens her eyes to find herself with Wolverine in the same sleeping-bag, then she jumps out gasps and blushing of embarrassment. Also reveal she is wearing an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"Whoa, dude, what are you doing in my sleeping-bag?" Yang asked.

"Uh, well, I think offered me to sleep with you and Ruby last night." Wolverine recalled.

"Oh yeah, they didn't have any sleeping-bags left for you, so I thought I give you mine." Yang explained remembering how she got herself sleeping with Wolverine.

 **(Flashback, Last Night)**

Wolverine is seen sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and a light-up lantern, he is reading a comic book he got from a store in Vale before riding the Bullhead. It's about a doctor who was known for his great medical expertise got into an accident and became a powerful magic user calling himself 'Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme' with magic power of the Universe itself.

"Man, this guy sure is strange and all." Wolverine chuckled before flipping to the next page.

"Hey, Wolverine, it's time to hit the hay." Yang said walking up him.

"We want to get some sleep for the initiation tomorrow, I heard it's gonna be intense." Yang mentioned from some rumors she heard.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Wolverine said putting his comic book away.

"Wait, don't you have any sleeping-bag?" Yang asked, noticing that he doesn't seem to have one.

"No, they ran out by the time it was my turn, but no worries I'm use to it." Wolverine stated.

"Yeah, I don't think so, come on; you're sleeping with us." Yang grabbed on Wolverine's arm and dragging him to the spot where she and Ruby are sleeping.

"Hey, what are you, my mother?" Wolverine winced.

At the spot, he sees Ruby sleeping in her own bag and an empty one next to her getting a nervous feeling about this.

"Uh, Yang, where will I be sleeping exactly?" Wolverine asked.

"With me, silly." Yang winked as she taps a finger on his chin.

Wolverine's cheek blushes as he started getting some "naughty" thoughts of him cuddling with her in the same bag for the whole night and perhaps with a soft moaning sound.

"Don't worry, we're just going to be sleeping together for one night. What could wrong?" Yang asked before opening the bag and leaving room for him to get in.

 **(Flashback End)**

"At least nothing bad happened?" Yang pointed out as she got her gauntlets from the locker.

"Yeah, things could've been more awkward." Wolverine concurred.

"I don't see what could be awkward from just sleeping together, me and Yang used to sleep together all the time when we were little kids." Ruby bragged after getting her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, there are things you are too young to know these sorts of things." Yang said earning a pout from Ruby.

"I take it she hasn't hit puberty yet?" Wolverine asked to Yang's ear.

"Let just say she's more into weapons and gadgets than wanting a boyfriend." Yang whispered back.

"I heard that!" Ruby yelled.

"But it's no matter, soon I'll show everyone what I'm capability of." Ruby smirked hugging her weapon.

"Well, don't forget that you're not the only ones taking the initiation." Yang reminded also hoping Ruby would make some new friends here.

While Yang and Ruby talk about the team thing and growing up a bit, Wolverine spotted a young man looking like he's having trouble finding his stuff here.

He's a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back.

"Oh man, I got to find my weapon soon before it's too late." The blonde boy panicked.

"Hey bub, maybe I can help you." Wolverine offered walking up to him.

"Oh, thank you! I've been trying to find the locker I put in, but I think the numbers are mess up." Jaune explained showing Wolverine the paper.

"Hmm, well, not to worry about that." Wolverine smiled moving away showing Jaune the locker he's been looking for.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're a life saver!" Jaune exclaimed opening his locker and getting his sword in its sheath.

"No prob, I'm Wolverine." Wolverine introduced himself to his new friend.

"Jaune Arc. Sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune introduced trying to look cool.

"Just make sure you're going for the right girl, get the wrong one and you'll only get heart broken." Wolverine advised.

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna try with talking to that girl with the white hair." Jaune pointed at Weiss talking to another girl with long red hair in a ponytail style.

She's tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls Wolverine seen. She wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. As a top, she wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she wears a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wears armor; elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She's also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"(It's that champion girl from the Mistral Tournament. What was her name again, Pyrrha Nikos?)" Wolverine thought remember seeing that girl when he went to Mistral years ago.

"Hey, why don't you go try talk to that red hair girl, looks like she could use a friend." Wolverine pointed at Pyrrha knowing the girl wants to be treated equally like everybody else.

"Okay, as my mom always say, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."" Jaune said before walking away.

"Alright, now let see how tough this initiation is." Wolverine smirked feeling like he's ready for anything.

 **(Cliff)**

Wolverine stands on a metal panel watching the other students getting launch high into the air and over the tall trees after hearing Ozpin talk about the team being assigned to one another making eye-contact who will be the other's partner for the next three years in Beacon. Soon, it'll be his turn to be sent flying, though thinking this might be a little extreme.

"Wolverine." Ozpin called out to him, getting his attention.

"There is a different task for you; in the forest somewhere lays a special relic I placed, and you must find it. More will be explained after you and everyone make it back." Ozpin explained Wolverine's task.

"So, I find this relic and stay alive. Got it." Wolverine smirked.

"Just remember that you'll soon no longer doing anything solo and learn the importance of having others in your life." Ozpin lectured before Wolverine is launch in the air.

"I hope it was alright letting him come to our school." A woman worried.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She also carries a crop attached to the top of her right boot. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"I have faith the Wolverine will do us proud, Glynda." Ozpin reassured.

"Sir, he's been on his own ever since the lab mission with team STRQ and have killed like an animal." Glynda stated.

"Because he was forced against his will, I want to help him set on the right path and hope he'll help us in our secret war." Ozpin glared his reflection in the coffee mug.

Glynda sighs in defeat, she knew that Ozpin makes a good point on things she doesn't always agree with and will just have to watch and see how Wolverine will do in this test. Maybe he could be a great student among everyone consider he has more combat experience and may exceed Pyrrha Nikos in battle with those sharp claws and that handsome face.

"(Wait, handsome? Where did that come from?)" Glynda thought confused, quickly shaking the thought out.

 **(With Wolverine)**

Wolverine seem to have made a good landing in the forest after crashing through some branches and using his claws on a tree to slow down his falling and drop to the ground on his feet, and it seems he's not alone in the area he just landed as he can hear some growls around. But he wasn't afraid, instead he smirks as he ready himself with his claws out.

"Come and get me!" Wolverine excited.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine has now begun his quest to make it out of the Emerald forest alive hopefully with everyone he met along the way while off to find this "special" Ozpin informed him, and maybe killing some Grimm as well. It's gonna be tough, but there's nothing that can stop the Wolverine from doing what he does best, and we all know what he does isn't very nice.**

 **Hope you like the little scene of Wolverine and Yang waking up together finding it a bit awkward, and there will be more in futures and some other girls joining in on the fun too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Passing with a Raging Result!**

Wolverine just impaled a Beowulf in the chest and the head then throws it around toward a tree, two more Beowulf jumps at him from behind for a sneak attack but the vicious saw this coming or in his case "sniff" them as he leaps back and spins around slicing the two Grimm into pieces.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge than this, maybe when I find this special relic that Ozpin guy told me about." Wolverine said to himself as he keeps walking towards the direction Ozpin said to go.

 **(With Ozpin and Glynda)**

"My, Wolverine certainly has more fighting strength than I give him credit for." Glynda impressed, watching Wolverine from the footage set all over the Emerald Forest.

"Yes, having years of experience with his age slowing down sure helps the boy learn defend himself." Ozpin complimented.

"Though I am a bit concern for Wolverine." Glynda said, looking sad.

"I know, he's not much of a team player consider he's been on the road alone for decades." Nick Fury said, suddenly appearing behind Glynda making her jump in shock.

"Hello Nick, I take it you had a nice trip as well?" Ozpin asked.

"Glad to see you too, Ozpin." Nick greeted with a smile.

"My God, Nick! Do you have to keep doing that every time you come visit?" Glynda growled. She always hated the way Nick sneaks around like that.

"Sorry, but that's part of being a spy and it became second nature to me, you should have gotten use to it like Oz here." Nick said as Ozpin chuckles.

"Anyway, while I am thinking Wolverine could use some teamwork I was actually talking about the way he moves. I figured that the metal-skeleton would limit his movements, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Glynda explained looking how Wolverine runs like a champ.

"And there's also the fact that he shouldn't been as tall as he is now, the adamantium in his body should've kept his body from growing." Nick said, curious about this for sometime.

"I read in the file after Team STQR mission to that lab that the scientist who were involved with the project added a device that would moph the metal into many shape, thus making the adamantium grow along with him." Ozpin explained, reading the file of the mission.

"I bet it was the science woman, caring for the boy's health to the end." Nick said looking up towards the sky.

"If only we could've done something, if we knew about it sooner…" Glynda felt guilty that an innocent little child was involved with dangerous experiments against his will.

"We all feel the same way, Glynda, fate has ways of messing with our lives before we even realized it. The best thing we can do for Wolverine is to guild him on the right path of becoming a Huntsman." Ozpin stated, as he scrolls to the next footage seeing Ruby and Weiss.

"I know, I'm just worried that he won't fit and the other students won't take a liking to him, he may not make any friends, and what if"

"Whoa, Glynda, if I didn't know any better I say you're sounding like you have a crush on the kid." Nick smirked.

"Wh-what?!" Glynda blushed shock of Nick's claim.

"That's utterly ridiculous, why would have a love interest in someone I hardly know anything about him?" Glynda protested, trying to keep her composure but her cheeks are still blushing. This made Nick and Ozpin laughs a bit.

 **(With Wolverine)**

"Finally, out in the open!" Wolverine said, working out of the crowded trees.

"Now, let's see… where is that temple?" Wolverine asked himself, looking around to find anything that's a man-made stone structure.

It took a few minutes for Wolverine as he's walking around on the grassy field and finally spotted an ancient small building that is north ahead just like Ozpin said, but he remembers that the Headmaster also mentioned that his Special Relic is not there but it wouldn't hurt to try looking there.

As Wolverine walk towards the temple, he see two people standing there probably the one of pairs coming here looking for the relics, he gets a closer look seeing that one of them is a familiar blonde girl.

"Yang!" Wolverine called out, running towards the temple.

Yang turns around surprise to see Wolverine running at her.

"Hey Wolverine, didn't expect to see you so soon. It must be destiny for us to be together!" Yang teased with a wink.

"Easy there sweetheart, tampering with fate can lead to dangerous things." Wolverine flirted with a smirk.

Wolverine and Yang just stare at each other for a moment not sure what else to say as their cheeks blushes a bit.

"So, are you gonna introduces me to your friend anytime soon?" The girl with the black bow asked, getting the two's attention.

"Oh, right! Wolverine, this is my partner Blake Belladonna." Yang introduced Wolverine to her partner.

Blake is a fair skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello." Blake greeted.

"Hey there, glad you found a partner." Wolverine said. He looks behind the girls seeing chess pieces in the temple.

"I take it those are the relics?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, some are missing meaning we're not the only ones who came here before." Blake pointed out.

"Is that so, Ozpin told that there's a Special Relic for me out here and something tells me it's not here." Wolverine explained, wondering where to find the damn thing.

Just as Yang was about to suggest the idea, they suddenly heard a loud scream from very far away.

"Did you hear that, it sounds like a girl is in trouble." Yang pointed out.

"Or it could be a boy screaming high that makes it sound like a girl." Wolverine muttered.

"What do you think Blake?" Yang asked, but Blake didn't answer as she was looking up at the sky and pointed up.

Wondering what she's staring at, Wolverine and Yang both look up and are surprised to see Yang's younger sister Ruby, falling from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby screamed waving her arms around fearing that her time has come, but suddenly Jaune somehow came flying at Ruby crashing into her and towards a tree.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" Blake asked.

"And how did Jaune flew all the way here?" Wolverine asked.

But before Yang could even muster a word of what just happened, once strange thing after another came out of nowhere: first there's a strange orange-haired girl riding an Ursa with a boy who seem to be a friend tried from all the running, then suddenly Pyrrha came out of the woods with a Deathstalker chasing after her.

Ruby managed to get off the tree leaving Jaune behind and wanting to hug Yang for a reunion, but the orange-haired girl calling herself Nora got in between. That was the finally straw for Yang.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang angered with her eyes changing to red and literally burst into flames.

Two seconds later, everything seem claim until Ruby and Wolverine look up with gasp looks on their faces.

"Ruby, is that Weiss on a Nevermore's leg?" Wolverine asked.

"Heehee, yeah…" Ruby stuttered.

"How could you leave me here?" Weiss yelled feeling her grip is slipping.

"I said jump!" Ruby replied.

"By the way, I'm Wolverine." Wolverine greeted to the two new faces.

"Hey there! I'm Nora Valkyire!"

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Lie Ren." Ren bowed at his new friend.

Ren's a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"GUYS! Weiss is falling!" Ruby panicked.

Wolverine saw Weiss is screaming as she falls and Jaune tries to rescue her only to end up falling towards the ground too, he decided to help them as running toward the spot where they will fall and caught them in his arms.

"Next time Jaune, be prepared to pack a parachute." Wolverine said before putting them down.

"Good advice." Jaune nodded. Then Pyrrha jumps toward the group with her face on the ground.

"Pyrrha! Are you okay?" Jaune asked helping his partner get up on her feet.

"I'm fine Jaune, just a little tired from all that running." Pyrrha said.

"Though I think we're going to be doing more of that with two Grimm now seeing us as their new meal." Wolverine pointed out.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby before running towards the Deathstalker hoping to kill it to impress Weiss.

However, her plan backed fire when the Nevermore shot its sharp feathers to the ground as one caught Ruby's cape trapping her as the Deathstalker goes in for the kill. Yang tries to save her but couldn't get through the feather, Ruby closes her eyes waiting for death to claim her soul, but it never came.

"You are so childish." Weiss voice said.

"Weiss…?" Ruby opened her eyes seeing Weiss trapping the Deathstalker's claws in ice.

"nd dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss promised.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said helping Ruby up and walking away.

"Normal knees." Ruby whispered to herself, glad she was able to make a good impression on Weiss.

Soon, everyone gather together and each person from the pair took a relic minus Wolverine and start running back though the two Grimm started chasing them too. They made ran towards a bigger ruin that's in the middle of a waterfall and decided to fight them here, then suddenly another Grimm popped up from the fall revealing itself to be a Griffon.

"I'm no Grimm expert, but I don't think THAT's supposed be here." Wolverine said readying himself with his claws.

"Not in these part of the woods, no." Weiss said.

"Alright, you guys handle the two Grimm, I'll handle this one." Wolverine suggested.

"Are you crazy, you can't possibly take that thing on by yourself!" Jaune worried. Wolverine laughs at his worries.

 **(Music-Wolverine Theme: Marvel vs Capcom OST)**

"Bub, I'm the best of what I do best, but what I do isn't very nice." Wolverine smirked and walks in front of the group.

"Hey, you overgrown turkey-lion! Let see how you can handle the Wolverine?" Wolverine called out and runs away from the group.

The Griffon shreecks and flew after Wolverine as the two groups focus on their own Grimm.

"You think he'll be okay?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, I believe he'll beat that Grimm no problem!" Yang smiled before readying herself with Ember Celica.

Wolverine is dodging some swing-claw attacks from the Griffon and jumps slashing at the front legs and underbelly then it went for using its beak to hit Wolverine, only him to block it with his claws and manage to push it away. He then runs with the Griffon behind, he got an idea that might seem a little crazy and dangerous, so it's probably a good idea. Wolverine runs to a tree and run up the log before performing a backflip with the Griffon flying right under him and lands on the back.

"Alright, let see if I can ride better than Nora!" Wolverine excited as he impaled his claws onto the back near the neck of the Griffon.

The Griffon screams in pain and flies around wiggling its body in the air to try shaking Wolverine off then tried flying higher and faster when going lower and doing some flying tricks but neither of them works.

"Ha! It'll take more than some fancy flying to shake off the Wolverine!" Wolverine bragged.

Then the Griffon got another idea: it towards the trees and slams its back right against Wolverine and repeated the method on more trees and knocking some down, soon enough it flew out of the woods and towards the ruin at the waterfall and it flew started crashing into the stone pillars to knock Wolverine off, but that didn't work either.

"Agh. It'll take more than… overgrown sticks and… rocks to shake off the Wolverine, you bad… kitty-bird." Wolverine groaned. Thank God for his healing factor.

Wolverine looks down to see Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss are working together to fight off the Nevermore while Jaune's group have just defeated the Deathstalker. Thinking it was time to take this serious he remove his claws and runs up the neck to the top of the head and thrust his metal-claws through the skull-armor forcing it to fly down towards the Nevermore and clashing into to the wall of the cliff as Wolverine jumps off near the girls.

"Doing okay?" Wolverine asked.

"We were just about to the plan I came up." Ruby said.

"Really?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow. Ruby whispers into his ears telling him the plan.

"I see, then let me join, I'm gonna send that bird-cat to the afterlife!" Wolverine said viciously.

"I'm not sure whether to be glad or worry that you're here." Weiss said.

Weiss quickly trapped both flying black creatures in ice to prevent them from flying while Blake throws her weapon with the line as Yang catches across the two pillars, Wolverine and Ruby jumps landing a the big circle Weiss created using her glyphs reeling them back.

"Of course you would come up with this." Weiss commented.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"I'm pretty sure she can." Wolverine said, Weiss smiles at the confidence he has for her.

Weiss launch both Ruby as she flies toward the Nevermore and Wolverine going for the Griffon.

" **Drill Claw"** Wolverine put his six claws together and spins around fast while glowing of his yellow aura and drilled right through the Griffon from the chest to the back, fly towards the rocky wall impaling his claws.

He turns around to see the Griffon screaming in pain for a second then fell down lifeless and its body vanishes into black ashes then nothing. He looks up seeing Ruby bragging the Nevermore to the top with the help from Weiss's Semblance and chop the head off once she reach the top and standing proud.

 **(Music End)**

"Not bad, kid." Wolverine smiled. He heard a sound of a small object dropped to the ground.

He turns around to see a silver-red chess piece, he picks it up and saw a letter W on it which made him realize this is the Special Relic Ozpin was talking about.

"Heh, clever Ozpin. And crazy too." Wolverine commented.

The initiation is done and everyone head back to where Ozpin and Glynda are waiting for them. Nick left some time ago as it was only a short visit.

 **(Later)**

"And finally, Wolverine." Ozpin called forth as the clawed-teen came up the stage as everyone else became teams of four.

"For you Wolverine, you have found the Silver-Red Piece as in you will officially become a fifth member of any team you chooses and can even work with other teams as well." Ozpin announced, everyone gasps and cheer for Wolverine.

"Now, which team would you like to join?" Ozpin asked.

Wolverine look at the two teams he worked with, Team JNPR (Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren) and Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang). It was a tough call for a few moments, but he made his decision.

"Team RWBY." Wolverine answered. The crowd and Ruby all cheered of his choice.

"Awesome, now we'll be Team RWWBY!" Ruby excited.

"The name still remains even with the extra W, I guess I can work with this." Weiss said, she'll try at least.

"The important thing is we all do our very best." Blake said.

Yang couldn't help but blush as she looks at Wolverine in the eyes as he does the same and her cheeks blushes a bit.

"(Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.)" Wolverine thought before walking toward his new team.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine has officially joined team RWBY to become team RWWBY, I think it's a cool name and this is only the start of our heroes big adventure in Remnant as he'll experience more than just fighting and getting to know some girls "closely."**

 **Hope you enjoy the fight of Wolverine against the Griffon, it was awesome!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Combat Class: The Wolverine vs The Champion!**

One week have passed since the initiation and becoming a fifth member of team RWBY with adding the extra "W" is now team RWWBY even though it still sounds the same, it was a little difficult for the age-slowing wild boy for the first two or three days consider he never really interacted with other people whenever he travels believing that he could end up hurting them. So, he kept his distance by living in forest or caves though he did meet a few people who consider him a friend, but he still prefers to be a lone wolf until he was founded by Qrow and Fury then ended up going to Beacon becoming a member of a team of all girls.

Yeah, that part is a little weird for him being the only boy in the team, but he started to get along with the others as he is sitting with his team and other students inside a large arena room which serves as their combat class with Professor Goodwitch as their teacher.

Ruby is the friendliest being all excited for weapons like her scythe and always wanted to become a Huntress since she was a little kid to help everyone while slaying Grimm, but she's a little shy when it comes to other people and lacks hand-to-hand combat, but that won't stop her from trying hard. She has a strong spirit for a young girl, getting into Beacon two years early is a big thing for most people though she wants to be treated equally like anyone and hopefully she doesn't try eating all the cookies during lunch time.

Weiss is mostly difficult to deal with, not that he blames her for being caution of having a boy living in the same room as them even though Wolverine promised that he won't do anything weird and she can tell that he's not lying. Although she doesn't like the ideas one of her teammates suggests like Yang offering Wolverine to sleep in the same bed with him as she would find that unappropriated, he decided to sleep on the floor as he was used to sleeping in other places like caves and stuff. However, Wolverine still find her attitude to be a problem when she and Ruby were having issues of the roles in the tea but they later patch things up, at least for the most part in treating each other as friends.

Blake on the other hand has a mystery smell on her, she quiet all the time whether she be in class or hanging out her team and friends like team JNPR, she mostly just in her own little world when it comes to reading books like the one called "Ninja of Love" though Wolverine felt like he heard about this book before from somewhere. He also knows that Blake is a Faunus with cat-ears hiding behind the black bow, must be because of how most humans hated the Faunus for being "different" which is kinda stupid to him and he's sure the Ozpin knows this, he decided to keep quiet about her secret until she is ready to tell them herself.

Speaking of Ruby's sister, Yang is what you called an extreme type who is always ready for fight and probably the first to start one as she seems to charge in before thinking of a plan, but that doesn't mean she's stupid as she is smart in her own way. Wolverine is not sure why, but for some reason he always like hanging out with Yang the most consider they share the anger issues though he does lack some formal training while Yang got hers from her dad who's a Huntsman, he also think Yang is great with her hair burning in flames whenever she uses her semblance, has a strong-heart for others, and she's also pretty hot-cutie with that body of hers-and there goes those thoughts again.

Wolverine never thought of himself as a "lover" or anything romantic consider his past bloodshed he did over the years and fear that he might hurt them. For now, he'll just have to focus on his studies here in Beacon and hopefully things will go smoothly, but he feels like being in this school might be more challenging than he thought.

"Alright class, we have enough time for one more fight for today, any volunteers?" Glynda asked.

"I'll go." Wolverine raised his hand.

"Mister Wolverine, very good, I believe it's about time we see what you're capable of." Glynda said, she knows how strong Wolverine is in a fight and wanted to fight how fair he'll go against other students.

"Finally going on the stage, we never seen you fight in this class before." Yang pointed out.

"Guess you could say I was waiting for the right moment because I want to fight Pyrrha Nikos." Wolverine pointed at the red-haired girl.

"Me?" Pyrrha confused.

"Yeah, heard you're some big shot at Mistral being a champion or whatever. I want to see just how you'll last against me." Wolverine smirked, unsheathing his claws.

Most of the students are pretty shock to hear that someone is challenging THE Pyrrha Nikos into a fight and not afraid, sounding like he could defeat her with no problem, but they believe no one could defeat her as she's the champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row which is a big deal to everyone.

Everyone except Wolverine as he really didn't care about titles and frame, for all he cares is if the person can back them up with their own fists. People usually are over cocky full of shitheads that they wouldn't care about other things like friends and stuff, but he can see Pyrrha being different than the rest and wants to see that in this fight.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Pyrrha accepted.

"You two go into the locker room and get your gears ready." Glynda instructed.

 **(Locker Room)**

Wolverine open his locker to find a long black briefcase inside, confuse of why is there one in his locker and how did it get in there in the first place, he took it and notice a piece of paper falling on the floor. He picks it up seeing something written on it.

" _Wolverine,_

 _Just thought I get you something to wear for combat and for your future missions, this suit will serve you for now because it's only a prototype. I have a friend working on the other one, this suit doesn't do much except for shielding you against small explosions from Dust bullets and such, it's both stretchable and flexible that will let you move around freely like you're not wearing anything._

 _Hope you're not getting in trouble at Beacon, Ozpin had to pull a lot of strings to get you accepted there. Anyway, do good kid._

 _Fury."_

Wolverine wonders why Fury is going through the trouble of just bringing him his combat suit without even seeing him first, guess he wanted to be a surprise. He throws away the letter and open the briefcase seeing the suit inside.

"Hmm, I guess this will do." Wolverine said.

 **(Combat Class Arena)**

Pyrrha is standing outside ready to fight as she held onto her spear and shield as she waits for Wolverine to come out.

Soon, Wolverine came walking out as everyone around see him wearing a full-body black suit with sliver lines forming a large "X" shape on the chest area.

"Mama is liking what she's seeing." Yang whispered and at him sexy.

"I thought he didn't have any combat clothing." Blake confused.

"It must've been one he ordered, and it was delivered to him late." Ruby figured.

"Maybe, but new clothes doesn't always mean a grantee to win in fight." Weiss stated.

Even though there have been some clothes that are made for battling and uses for the user with his or her semblance, it's all about skills and other things that makes a Hunter.

"Wow, he looks really good in black!" Nora complimented.

"You ready to get your ass-whooping?" Wolverine asked sarcasm smirking as he gets into his fighting stance.

"I think you'll find I'm not so easy to get beaten." Pyrrha said, ready in her fighting stance.

"Now, this fight will be until on a timer or when your is depleted to 0. You two ready?" Glynda asked, both students nodded.

 **(Music-X-Men 90s Theme)**

"FIGHT!" Glynda shouted.

Wolverine made the first move charging with great speed and swing his claws up for a slashing-uppercut, Pyrrha nearly blocks the attack with her shield Akoúo̱ lowering it a little though the force still forces her to stumble back a couple of feet. Wolverine throws in a straight clawed-punch as Pyrrha dodges it, but she didn't count on a strong kick to the stomach pushing her several feet away.

Mostly everyone became shock that someone was able to land a single hit on Pyrrha, Glynda wasn't too surprise by this because she knew that Wolverine had more combat experience thanks to his healing factor slowing down his age.

"Impressive, hiding your real attack with another. You certainly are more than I expected." Pyrrha commented as she rubs her stomach a little as it was protected by aura.

"Thanks, now why don't you show me what makes you so special." Wolverine said before charging at her again.

Pyrrha changes her Mio Javelin into a Xiphos and met with Wolverine for a power struggle, they push each other back and Pyrrha attack with some slashes as Wolverine counters them with his claws and tries to go for face, not to kill her just to slash away her aura level, but Pyrrha dodges it though something felt odd when she did.

"(My arm went for her face, right?)" Wolverine thought, thinking he should keep fighting to see this for himself.

Wolverine hold out his claws and walks to his right wanting to see how Pyrrha will make her next move as she does the same, a few seconds later Pyrrha made the first move to charge with her shield in front to defend against those claws. Once she got close enough she starts slashing her short-blade as he quickly reacts by blocking it and push it aside though she brings up her leg for a swing-kick and he narrowly dodges it that was only an inch to his nose, he thrust his right claws to her only to be block by her shield. Then he goes for slashing at Pyrrha as she perfectly blocks and parry them with her sword and shield, Wolverine notice a black outline emitting from her hands and on his claws too.

"(So, that's it.)" Wolverine thought, figuring out Pyrrha's semblance.

Wolverine spread his arms for an open slash though Pyrrha steps back a bit to avoid them, he lifts his legs up at the same time for a double kick at her as she quickly holds up her shield to block it, but she still got push back several away.

"(Her semblance is Polarity, she can control metal however she wants like how she used it on my claws to dodge despite being a little faster than her. She's more skilled than I thought.)" Wolverine thought smiled.

He runs at her a few feet before jumping off his feet and put his claws together.

" **Drill Claw"** Wolverine spin fast at Pyrrha as she quickly uses her semblance to narrowly move the attack to her left and move herself to dodge, but that's what Wolverine wanted.

Halfway of the attack passing her, Wolverine quickly move his right leg to strike her at the side above the waist and send her flying a bit as she crashes to the nearby wall and fell on one knee to the floor.

Pyrrha gets up on her feet only for Wolverine grab her arm taking off the shield and throwing it away then kick the Milo away before punching her in the stomach then shoulder-throw her slamming her back to the ground. Pyrrha groans in pain a little as she saw Wolverine about to thrust her claws at her, she quickly moves the claws apart making them stab the ground with her head between them and she bend up her knee hitting Wolverine in the face then move away. Wolverine jumps at her like a predator going after his prey with his claws out toward her, Pyrrha hold out both hands as she moves them down to the ground piercing it and she ran at full speed to kick him across the face and down-punch on the head, Wolverine sheath his claws back in his knuckles to free himself and grab her incoming punch as he punches her in the side a few times before Pyrrha grabs the fist as the two enter into another power struggle. Pyrrha uses her semblance, believing the claws are in his gloves as she and other don't know about his metal skeleton, to push Wolverine about 10 feet or more almost making him trip.

"Got to admit, your Polarity semblance is strong, kinda reminds me of this one guy I know with similar ability. Except he's a dick with issues." Wolverine said.

"Well, I believe you'll find I'm a better person than this man you speak of." Pyrrha stated

"Yeah, I can tell." Wolverine said before running toward her with his claws still out.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way and pull her shield toward her quickly blocking Wolverine's slash, now it's a battle of defense vs offense as Wolverine continues slashing at Pyrrha while she blocks the assault with her shield. Claw marks are slowly starting to appear as Pyrrha can tell that her shield won't last longer if this keeps up, she looks around a bit until she spotted her Milo and quickly magnet it into her hand changing it into its spear mode to thrust it at Wolverine's side hoping he would jump away, but he didn't.

Instead, the spear went right through the left side which was a shock to her and the students here, all except for the combat teacher as she wasn't worry about it.

"Wolveirne… I…" Pyrrha felt like she is about to cry, ashamed that she just killed a fellow student.

"Bet you were expecting me to dodge that?" Wolverine asked, acting like the spear didn't hurt him because of the combination of his healing factor and Aura.

"Normally, skilled warriors like the Hunters or us trainees would dodge that fast enough, and I'm one of those, but I don't dodge them, I let them hit me like to get the upper hand!" Wolverine growled.

" **Berserker Barrage"** He started slashing her with his claws making sure not to cut too deep, then uppercut Pyrrha then punch straight to the wall which caused her aura to be depleted completely, and little cracks of her body shape to form as well.

 **(Music End)**

"The winner is… Wolverine!" Glynda announced, surprising everyone that he just defeated Pyrrha in a fight.

As Pyrrha look up seeing Wolverine pulling her Javelin out, the wound healed instantly.

"You… can heal from that?" Pyrrha surprised, knowing Aura can't heal that much unless that's his semblance.

"Yeah, along with an indestructible metal-skeleton, I'm pretty much like an unkillable force." Wolverine revealed as he helps Pyrrha up.

"Metal-skeleton? And your claws…"

"Yep, they're part of my body too." Wolverine said, taking off the gloves and showing her the claws coming out of the knuckles shocking her more.

It also made her realizes if she knew that his whole skeleton was coated in metal just as he said then she could've just force Wolverine down into submission.

"You really are something unique!" Pyrrha admitted.

"Thanks, better than what most people called me, and hope you're okay with losing, Miss Champion?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, it's actually feels good to lose in a battle meaning I'm just everyone else and I'll get stronger." Pyrrha determined.

"Glad to hear it, now you better make sure you and Jaune have a nice time together." Wolverine teased as he walks away.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked blushing.

"Nothing!" Wolverine singed.

Looks like everyone in class have just found out that there is someone stronger than Pyrrha, and they hope to better watch out because they fear of not lasting long against the clawed-teen, the Wolverine.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Hope you like seeing Wolverine kick some butt against Pyrrha and winning his first fight in the school as now everyone will be on the look out as he will make himself known to be the strongest in the school as this will also build up a reputation for team RWWBY.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Painting the Forever Forest Red!**

"Man, I thought that history homework would never end." Wolverine sighed as he closed his notebook.

"It wasn't that hard; it was only a 12-page question of two eras." Weiss stated.

"It was still torture to my brain, I've been to Vacuo before, but I never knew anything like that." Wolverine said.

"Perhaps you should've done a little more studied to be prepared." Weiss pointed out.

"I'm always prepared… to kill some Grimm." Wolverine showed off his claws.

"That's certainly one way to 'claw' your way out of a situation." Yang punned, the team groans except Wolverine who laughs a little.

"Well, I'm getting bored now, so I'll be off to the training room." Wolverine said.

"Just don't forget we have a field trip tomorrow." Weiss reminded.

"Oh, and could you check if I left one of my workout shoes there?" Ruby asked.

"Got it." Wolverine said before leaving the room.

 **(Training Room)**

Wolverine is dodging bullets that are fired by machine guns that are appearing up from the ground like a game of whack-a-mole, only it's the moles doing the attacking with guns, while he slices some bullets with his claws and sliced few of the machine guns into pieces. He picks up the pieces and throws them at the last two machine guns making them force to focus on the incoming sliced pieces which gave Wolverine the distraction he needs to charge at them and ran pass them with his arms across each other, three seconds later the three machine guns fell.

"Very well done, you certainly kept yourself in shape before coming here." A woman said walking to Wolverine revealing herself to be Glynda.

"I learned to survive for past decades after I finally escape from that hellhole, there were Hunters in that lab one of them was Qrow." Wolverine mentioned.

"Yes, he and Team STRQ explained the situation at the lab and the… inhuman things they did to you as a little child. After you escaped, they and the Headmaster search for you, but could never find any trace." Glynda explained.

"Yeah, I didn't even think they were trying to help me, I was a little kid who was both scared and confused. All I could was surviving on my own." Wolverine said.

"But you're not alone, not anymore, you have your team and friends who will be there you. You were given a chance to come here to be better and show everyone what you're capable of." Glynda said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Fury believe that too even though he knew I killed before and gave me the speech about our world being messed up including the broken moon." Wolverine recalled his first meet with Qrow and Nick.

"Yes, besides Ozpin, Nick has always know what to say even when things get rough. Just know if you need anything or if you're in any trouble, you have people here who can help you." Glynda placed a hand on Wolverine's shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks, you actually a really nice teacher when you're not being all strict like in class." Wolverine complimented, making the blonde teacher blush.

"I'm strict to my students because I believe they can do better, but cause trouble they'll have to suffer in my detention." Glynda bragged.

"Yeah, like how you punished Cardin and his team for picking on an upper classman." Wolverine chuckled.

"You were lucky I was there at the time, now I believe it's time you head back to your dorm. We leave for the Forever Forest." Glynda said.

"Got it, see you in the morning sexy-witch." Wolverine walked away.

"To you as well." Glynda said before she realized what Wolverine just called her and her face started blushing.

"Did… did he really called me sexy?" Glynda asked herself.

 **(Hallway to Team RWWBY's room)**

Wolverine is walking toward his team room when he saw Ruby and Jaune talking.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby said as she gets up and place her hand on her hips.

"We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ruby believed.

"Well said, Ruby. Well said." Wolverine complimented his leader with the speech surprising the two.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jaune asked.

"When Ruby gave her speech, so what's been eating you up, Jaune?" Wolverine asked.

"Uh, let just say I have a secret and I told Pyrrha about it only to push her away and Cardin is using it to blackmail me into doing his biding. And I just got a text from him saying that he wants some wraps for some reason." Jaune informed.

"Sounds like he wants revenge, probably on Pyrrha for correcting him during Oobleck's history class." Wolverine guessed.

"Should we inform Professor Goodwtch?" Ruby asked.

"No, I think I know a way to make sure they don't mess with you again, but I'm gonna need the full detail of the situation." Wolverine said.

"Well, I think I can trust you can Ruby to keep this s secret at least." Jaune said before he brings them into a huddle to tell them about what happened.

 **(Tomorrow, Forever Forest)**

Within the area of the endless red color of the Forever Forest, Glynda is escorting team RWWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the woods while Jaune is carrying a big box with a few jars on top, but he can still see the admiring scenery of the forest as everyone else finds it amazing.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said before holding up an empty jar.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda explained and the students shatter to collect the saps.

"Come on, buddy, let's go." Cardin bragged Jaune away from the others.

Jaune quickly look at Wolverine and doing a thumb up, giving him the signal that he will be alone with Cardin's team, Wolverine glance at Ruby telling her in silent that he'll be going and she gave the okay nodded before the savage boy sneak off without being notice.

He follows Jaune and team CRDL to the top of a hill.

"Alright boys, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin smirked holing the box of wasps. Wolverine has his scroll on recording to get the whole thing.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two." Cardin stared angry at Pyrrha who is finishing collecting her sap.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin handed Jaune the jar.

"He won't be doing anything for you anymore, bub." Wolverine said finally revealing himself to the others.

"Oh good, I was getting worried there for a second." Jaune sighed in relief.

"What?" Cardin confused.

"Jaune filled me in about you have a leash on Jaune because of him faking his way into the academy, well, let me tell you that telling Headmaster Ozpin would be pointless." Wolverine said.

"What makes you say that?" Cardin demanded.

"Think about it for a moment, Ozpin is known to be a bright man with good judgement, did you really think he wouldn't notice that fake transcript Jaune?" Wolverine answered with a question.

It took Cardin and his team a few seconds or more to think about what Wolverine said, then the school bully leader came to one realization.

"He already knew about Jauney boy's fake transcript from the very beginning and still let him in!" Cardin said shock.

"(Whoa, for real? Even I didn't know that!)" Jaune thought gasped.

"That's what I believe, he sees potential in Jaune like everyone else who were accepted into the school and he must've saw that one you too, so if you don't to get more detention then you better start behaving like a good boy." Wolverine said.

"Oh, and I also got your plan recorded and emailed it to Ruby, she's probably showing it to Professor Goodwitch by now." Wolverine mentioned just to tick Cardin off.

"Oh yeah…" Cardin grunted looking around and saw the jar in Jaune's hand swipe it into his.

"Let see you like getting stung by a box of wraps!" Cardin threatened and threw the jar of sap at Wolverine.

However, the plan backfire as Wolverine easily caught the jar in his hand and threw it back at Cardin shattering the glass jar and staining his armor in the sap.

"I think you might want to rethink your life choices." Wolverine stated.

Cardin felt angry and took out his mace to whack Wolverine so hard, he would feel a major headache for weeks except that's unlikely since Wolverine has an indestructible metal skeleton, though Wolverine didn't bother to let it hit him as he moves aside letting the mace hit the ground.

"Give it up, dude, you can't even touch me." Wolverine said.

"I don't care, I'm still gonna beat you into a bloody mess and" Cardin's sentence was cut off when suddenly a big Ursa bear jumped behind him and roars.

"There's some behind me, isn't there?" Cardin asked.

Cardin slowly turns around with a face of fear while his team and Jaune have also become scared at the sight of the Ursa, Wolverine on the other hand is bracing himself for a fight with his claws out and wonder if there are any more of them here.

Cardin tries to shake the feat our of his head and ready to swing his mace to the head, but he got pushed away by a tackle from another Ursa. The second Ursa's nose starts sniffing something sweet in the air and spotted the sap stain Cardin's chest armor, apparently Ursa love sweets as much as the Rapier Wasps does, who knew. And now the Ursa has set its sight on the sweet scent and Cardin as well.

"Hey guys, little help…?" Cardin begged, but he found them shaking in fear for a few seconds and then ran for their life while screaming like little girls and to be honest, Cardin wanted to run away like a little girl too.

The Ursa is about to swing its claw down at Cardin as he brace himself for death, but a bonk noise was made and he open his eyes shock to see Jaune blocking the attack with his shield and stab his sword in the Ursa's making it roar in pain. Jaune quickly move out of the way as the Ursa is now focusing its attention on him, which Jaune is actually scared of but he has to fight the Ursa so that it doesn't go after those guys and find the others.

Meanwhile, Wolverine is dealing with the first Ursa as it thrust both paws at him only to be stabbed in the paws by his claws which is painful for the monster black bear though didn't back down as it tries to push itself forward to push Wolverine back, but he remain strong on his ground and struggles against in a contest of strength against the bigger black bear. Wolverine seems to be pushing back the Ursa a bit and even made it step back a foot, he then looks to see Jaune struggling against the second Ursa as he only does defense with his shield though manages to attack it twice with his sword though still having a bit of trouble.

Wolverine decided to end this fast by slashed down through the Ursa's arms causing black mist to come out like blood except its smoke and the Ursa roaring in pain that its arms are too damage to be used anymore, then Wolverine jump strong stabbing his claws of the right hand then slash the head off in an instant. Wolverine drops on one knee for a dramatic pose while the now dead Ursa drop to the ground and its body poof into black smoke.

"Alright, that's done, now to see if Jaune needs any help." Wolverine said as he went to step into the fight, but then he stops himself upon seeing Jaune doing a little better than before.

 **(Music-The Day: My Hero Academia OST)**

The last Ursa threw his claws at Jaune for the kill, but the young Arc knight use his shield to slide pass it and performed an uppercut swing to cut off the Ursa's arm left which made it roar in pain and swing its arm at Jaune sending him flying a few feet away. Jaune get himself back up to see the one-armed Ursa charging in anger to kill the human boy, he decided to do the same and move to the left where he cut off the missing limb as he created a weak spot to attack. Jaune starts slashing at the slide and quickly back when the Ursa turns to bite him with its teeth.

"I'm gonna need to end this, now." Jaune muttered to himself as he checked his aura gauge as it's almost at the red zone.

The Grimm bear roars angry that it wanted to end this human boy's right now and starts running on all three for one final charge, Jaune gritted his teeth and tighten his grip on his sword before charging at the Ursa as he ready his sword for the final attack. However, in the heated moment Jaune left his shield down unable to protect himself from the incoming claw.

"Damn it, Jaune!" Wolverine snarled seeing how careless Jaune is right now.

But before he could do anything, he notices a faint black outline aura appears around Jaune's shield and lifts it up to block the Grimm attack which brought Jaune down one knee and he jumps strong with a slash that cut off the head.

 **(Music End)**

"Whoa, that glow, it almost looks like…" Wolverine looked to see Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha who seem to have arrive a little early and must've watched the fight. He also notices the same black glow on Pyrrha's hand meaning she must've use her magnet semblance to help Jaune.

"Those two are definitely a couple." Wolverine chuckled.

Jaune walks up to Cardin who was shocked to see the wimpy boy he's been picking one since one or two at Beacon and help him up his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin gasped.

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?" Jaune threatened with a dead serious stare. This actually scares Cardin making a silent promise not to mess with Jaune and his friends again as the Arc Knight turns around walking away.

"Remember what I said about Ozpin seeing potential in everyone, including you." Wolverine said as he walks pass Cardin.

"Better yourself to show him that he didn't made any mistake of letting you in." Wolverine lectured and follow Jaune to the girls, leaving the school bully a lot to think about om himself and his actions.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, it looks like both Jaune and Wolverine left a heavy impact on Cardin in both big words and dealing with the unexpected two Ursas. I hope you like seeing Jaune fighting that Ursa a little better than in the show and I kept the part about Pyrrha helping him in secret, and it looks like Wolverine's claim on Jaune and Pyrrha being a couple may come true sooner than they thought.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Black Kitty with a White and Red Past**

"Okay, so explain to me exactly what just happened?" Wolverine asked the three girls of team RWWBY in their room while its nighttime.

"I tell you what just happened: Blake is a White Fang member, the same group who wants to whip out humanity." Weiss proclaimed angry.

"Hey, we don't really know for sure if Blake is a White Fang member or not, for all we know she could be former member." Yang protected Blake from being accuse of being guilty.

"You still believe she's our friend because she's been in our team since the start of the year." Weiss glared at Yang.

"Because she is!" Yang growled with her eyes turning red.

"So, the argument between Blake and Weiss happened back at the dock earlier?" Wolverine asked Ruby sitting next to her on one of the bunk beds.

"Yeah, went to the dock and saw a crime scene at a Dust shop and when one of the detectives brought up the White Fang, that when Blake and Weiss started arguing whether the group are evil or just misguided." Ruby explained.

"Hmm, I encounter the White Fang before, about six years ago when I was traveling and saw some Faunus getting attacked by some bandits. I helped them out and even met the leader, he was a good man who wanted to help humans and Faunus coexist even though it was very difficult at the time. Heard he stepped down a year later and the new leader started turning the White Fang into a violence group today." Wolverine mentioned as he heard some news about the White Fang's recent activates.

"Wow, did they try recruiting you?" Ruby asked.

"Some tried, but they were a bunch of idiots thinking they can use brute force to do whatever, so I said and… other things." Wolverine answered and not mentioning the part that he might've killed some White Fang members.

"Well, Blake's gone now, and our team may never be the same." Ruby worried.

"Don't worry, Ruby, Blake just needs to cool her head for a while, and she'll come back to us on her own. If not, then we'll go find her and drag her back here." Wolverine advised.

"Okay, I guess we can wait for the weekend for her to return." Ruby nodded.

"As if a White Fang would want to come back if she doesn't want to get" Wolverine bunk Weiss on the head cutting off that sentence.

"Will you stop acting like a brat and start acting like a teammate, if you don't want to become like your dad then try to be better than him." Wolverine scolded before going to his bed.

Weiss rubs her head still feeling that punch Wolverine gave her, but what really hurt her more is what he said about her becoming like her father who hated Faunus for as long as she can remember and saying she can become a better person than him.

 **(One Weekend Later)**

Wolverine and the girls are seen getting off a Bullhead that just landed on the port of the city to look for Blake as she still hasn't come back since that night, they decided to go look for her hopefully soon before the teachers, mostly Glynda, finds out which will be trouble for Blake and the team.

"Okay, I'm gonna go on ahead to search for Blake's scent while you girls look around." Wolverine suggested.

"Just let us know if you found Blake and she's okay." Yang said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll inform you guys the minute I locate Blake, but it all depends if she wants to see you guys right now." Wolverine said before leaving his team, the girls go to a different direction as they planned to split up to find Blake faster.

Wolverine is running through the street trying to sniff out Blake's scent, he can tell that she's been around here in these streets and can definitely tell that she's close by, but there are other scent in the air like fresh baked bread and cooked food in the air making it a little hard for his nose to track Blake. It didn't stop him though as he continues to search for her and use his claws to climb on the side of a building to the top hoping to spot her better, and it did as he spotted Blake sitting at a café on the second floor with a monkey-Faunus.

Wolverine decided to surprise her by jumping from the building he was standing to the other building across the street, he lands on the fence of the second floor where Blake's table is spooking her a bit.

"What… Wolverine?" Blake surprised.

"Hey there, Blake, just wanted to make sure you were doing okay and… Sun Wukong, is that you?" Wolverine shocked to see the monkey-Faunus he knows.

Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"Whoa, Wolverine! I haven't seen you in two years, how have you been man?" Sun asked exciting.

"Doing great, became a student at Beacon and part of a team which Blake here is a part of." Wolverine gestured to Blake.

"You never told me you knew Wolverine." Sun said.

"You never ask." Blake pointed out.

"So, are the others… here?" Blake asked referring to rest of team RWWBY.

"Yeah, they're around in the city looking for you, even Weiss though she's still doing some thinking about you and the White Fang." Wolverine informed.

"Looks like your friends still care about you." Sun smirked.

"So, looks like you guys were talking about something important." Wolverine noticed that before he came to them.

"Blake was just telling me about her past with the White Fang, growing up with them as a child and realize how wrong the White Fang are now then ditch them." Sun explained what Blake told him earlier in a short version.

"I see, and you want to pursue the White Fang, don't you?" Wolverine asked Blake, she looks down not answering though he didn't need her to.

"Okay, we'll walk and talk. I'll inform the others that you're okay, and don't worry I won't tell them where you are since you still feel like facing them yet." Wolverine said as he starts texting the others on his Scroll.

After Wolverine finish texting the rest of the team about Blake, he is now walking with Blake and Sun.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked Blake.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake mentioned.

"Maybe they're trying to prepare themselves for something big." Wolverine guessed.

"Well, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun tried to sum up a word that would describe of what he just said.

"In other words, we stakeout to likely place to get robbed." Wolverine corrected Sun's sentence.

"Yes, like that! Thanks, buddy." Sun sighed in relief.

"Always happy to help." Wolverine chuckled.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Hmm, hey Sun, did happen to hear anything about a Dust shipment on your way here?" Wolverine asked.

"Actually, yeah, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informed.

"How big?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered.

"Then that's where we'll meet them." Wolverine declared.

 **(Nighttime, Warehouse Area)**

Wolverine, Sun, and Blake are laying low on top of a building close to where the large cargo of Dust from Atlas that had just finished loading off from the boat and are now just sitting there.

They waited for a while until they saw a Bullhead flying around the area and landed as it opens its hatch letting out a group of people with black hoods and metallic fanged masks come out.

"Oh no…" Blake gasped.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes... It's them." Blake admitted as she sees the bloody wolf symbol on their back.

"Hold on… I'm picking up two other scents with them." Wolverine sniffed.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A man came out showing himself to be a human much to their shock.

He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Roman Torchwick, what's he doing here?" Wolverine confused.

"Relax, Roman, they'll get the job done because they what will happen if they don't." Another familiar man said, coming out and Wolverine growls that is Sabretooth is here too.

"Something is definitely not good if he's here." Wolverine stated then Blake jump off the building much to Sun's protest.

Sabretooth is watching Roman barking some orders to one White Fang solider and his nose just picked up a new scent, he quickly grabbed Blake by the neck stopping her from getting to Roman.

"Hey Roman, it looks like we have a sneaky cat here." Sabretooth alerted.

"Great, just what we need." Roman exclaimed.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding these criminal scums?" Blake asked as she quickly removed her bow revealing her cat ears.

"Sorry, little kitty, but the White Fang here in Vale are doing a joint business with my group and Roman. I always wonder if cats really do have nine lives." Sabretooth moved his clawed hand to Blake's neck.

"Pretty sure you have more than hers anyway." Wolverine entered the scene and slash at Sabretooth forcing him to let go of Blake.

"My, quite a surprise seeing you here, little brother." Sabretooth smirked.

"No surprise that you're doing something bad again, what are you up to with the White Fang?" Wolverine demanded.

"Sorry, but that would spoil the surprise that's coming soon." Sabretooth smirked.

 **(Music: Your Betrayal, Bullet for My Valentine)**

Wolverine charge at Sabretooth to slash from across the chest, but Sabretooth jump back a little to avoid the metal claws and spring forward to slash-slap at Wolverine in the face and he responded by slash-uppercut on the left side of the chest. Wolverine was gonna pierce through the chest though Sabretooth blocks the attack with his hand getting pierce instead but didn't feel the pain as he pulls him closer for a knee-kick in the stomach and threw him to one of the containers. Wolverine recovered quickly to dodge a cross-slash from Sabretooth, leaving scratch holds on the container, and the metal-claw boy kick his older brother in the face knocking him several feet away then charge attack to pierce him through his stomach while still running. Sabretooth try getting him off by slashing at the back but it doesn't appear Wolverine is stopping as he keeps going to a wall to ram this bastard to it, but Sabretooth decided to "flip" this scene by forcing himself down backward and kick Wolverine off with his legs then quickly grab the face smashing him through the stone wall.

"Hehe, you've gotten a little stronger." Sabretooth commented before spitting out a little blood from his mouth.

"Thanks, going to Beacon seems to do better for them than whatever shit you're doing." Wolverine said.

Wolverine jump high for a downward slash at Sabretooth in the head, but the sharp-finger young man kicks the claws away and pierce his stomach. However, that didn't stop Wolverine as he use his other claws to pierce Sabretooth in the shoulder making him scream in pain and manage to kick him away, Wolverine try slashing his eyes to temporary blind him only for Sabretooth to bite on his arm. Sabretooth try to impale his claws to Wolverine's stomach only to grab his clawed fist instead and the two go into a power struggle to see who see push each other back. The struggle lasted for a minute or two though it felt longer to them until their strength pushes them back from each other jumping several feet away and stop to glare viciously.

Wolverine and Sabretooth charge at each other full speed and start slashing each other fierce and viciously without even blocking or dodging each other's attacks, both seem to be even in speed and their Healing factor meaning this could go on for a while. After a few more seconds of the barrage-clash of slashes, the two brothers/enemies made one last slash at each other and being behind each other now.

Two seconds later, blood erupted out from both their bodies with the cuts they gave to each other during the slashing clash and they fell down on one knee as they pant heavily.

 **(Music End)**

Sabretooth look back at Wolverine wanting to continue to fight, but to his shock that he saw pass Wolverine and see some of the White Fang members getting beaten and airships getting destroyed by someone or something, he also notices Roman escaping on a Bullhead.

"Well, looks like tonight's heist is ruined. Guess that means I'm done here." Sabretooth chuckled.

"We're not done here." Wolverine growled as he gets up.

"Sorry, Wolverine, but we're gonna have to continue this another time. Don't worry, we'll surely meet again." Sabretooth smirked before throwing a smoke bomb that blinded Wolverine of his sight and when the smoke cleared, Sabretooth was gone.

"You better hope it's not sooner or else you're dead!" Wolverine threatened.

Wolverine knew that Sabretooth isn't working alone on this besides being with the White Fang and Roman, there's another person Sabretooth is working with and whoever that is his gut was telling him to be very caution about it.

For now, he's gonna go check on Blake and Sun to see if they're alright and hopefully to go back to the dorm for a good night sleep.

"Man, what a night." Wolverine said as he cracks his neck a bit.

"Wolverine, you missed this new girl that showed, and she can control flying swords and she was able to pull down a Bullhead by herself. She can even shoot a giant laser blast, it was awesome!" Sun bragged.

"Is that so?" Wolverine asked as he walk pass Sun.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Wolverine cross paths and fought against Sabretooth again while trying to help Blake with her White Fang problem which shows that something big is going on than they thought, Wolverine and his friends will have to be extra careful for they don't even know that the enemies are closer than they think.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
